Kingdom of Corruption
by IKilledMisa
Summary: Loki is forced to marry due to terms of a truce. Sent to rule over the dark realm of Stygia Loki's new life is now filled with dark magic, torture and a new found lust he never knew he had. But when the Chitauri are hunting him can he find redemption? Post Avengers Lovecraftian horror/romance will contain violence, torture and sex.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story will have violence, torture (both mental and physical) and sex scenes in later chapters...you have been warned

This is my first Thor fanfic so please be gentle LOL

* * *

Loki sat in his dungeon cell staring at a small candle flame. During the day he'd be chained up with that vile serpant dripping its painful venom onto him. His once princely emerald clothes had been replaced with an old beige tunic and trousers, when he was chained up he lacked even that. A collar was fixed around Loki's neck which sapped his magic so even with his Jotun blood he was no better than a human. It had been almost a year since his coup attempt in Midgard and he was still bitter and twisted about it. Loki watched the flame dance it was very calming. The door to the dungeons opened and Thor walked in. Loki could see him out of the corner of his eye but continued to watch the flame. "Have you come to gloat?" asked Loki coldly. Thor sat down in the chair opposite Loki's cell.

"I would not do that, brother. Why do you always ask me that?"

"It just seems like something 'The Mighty Thor' would do" Loki snorted

"I didn't come here to argue brother I came to see how you are" said Thor sincerely. _How does he think I'm doing, idiot _thought Loki fixating on the flame still. "Why are you staring at that flame?" Thor asked wondering about Loki's fixation.

"I find watching the flame flicker is very calming"

"Really? Well here's something I think you'll find quite amusing one of us may be getting married soon" said Thor candidly. _What? _Loki stopped looking at the flame and shifted his gaze to Thor. Loki started laughing.

"I think too much of that snakes acid has fallen onto me it sounded like you said one of _us_ would be getting married"

"That's right, Father told me today. Apparently before he became king there was a war between Asgard and a realm completely separate from the Nine Realms known as Stygia. From what Father says it's a vile realm of chaos populated with sorcerers and warriors that abandon honour for dark magic. When we were young, before Father went to Jotunheim the Kings of Stygia agreed to a truce with Father, one of the conditions was that one of us would marry the daughter of the Witch-King, the king of the sorcerers in Stygia."

"Well I'm sure you'll be safe here. _I'm_ the one Father's dying to get rid of"

"Loki, don't think like that, Father still loves you, you are still a son of Asgard" Thor said soothingly

"All I've ever wanted is to be your equal and for Father to be proud of me but _nooooo_, you two couldn't even give me that" Loki said "and now I have to spend my days either writhing in agony or sit in this cell and think about what I did" he continued sarcastically. Thor rolled his eyes and stood up.

"When you've finished wallowing in self-pity I'll come and speak to you again"

"Bye Brother" said Loki chirpily.

* * *

As Thor exited the dungeon he saw Lady Sif waiting for him. "I know what you're going to say but he is still my brother." Thor said dutifully. Sif smiled.

"Actually I accepted that you'll love Loki no matter what he does. What I wanted to know is your opinion of these Stygians" she said

"I don't know I haven't ever seen one"

"I have, when I was still just a warrior maiden proving myself. We travelled to Stygia a monstrous place. The walls of the city look like a half rotted carcass that's bones have pierced through the flesh. I still have nightmares of what I saw in that abysmal land. I don't trust the Stygians they are monsters, cruel, vile people who delight in the pain and suffering of others, they corrupt and defile wherever they go" Sif said bitterly

"I'm sure they aren't that horrible" Thor said in disbelief at Sif's words

"You'll see what I mean when they arrive. The All-Father sent me to let you know that the Princess, one of the Princes and a compliment of their Imperial Guard will be arriving tomorrow." Sif looked down as if she was remembering something painful. "Excuse me Thor" she said leaving abruptly. Thor was un-nerved by Sif's departure it was not like her to express such emotional pain. He left the royal palace and headed to Heimdall. The Gatekeeper stood ever proud and vigilant. "Heimdall" said Thor. "What do you know of the Stygians?"

"They cannot be trusted" said Heimdall. "They travel through darkness so thick even I cannot see them. Anyone who hides in the abyss cannot be trusted"

"Surely you can see them try to enter Asgard"

"I try but it is not easy, be careful Thor the last one to evade my gaze was Loki" said Heimdall. "My orders are to let them through though, if it keeps the peace than I will obey."

* * *

The next day a grand feast was being prepared most of the Asgardians were wary of the visitors that would come to their halls nevertheless they decorated lavishly and prepared to serve the most decadent cuisine. Frigga was nervously pacing the halls wanting everything to be done swiftly. "Mother" said Thor approaching. "Will Loki be dining with us?"

"I'm afraid your Father has forbidden it. If the Witch-Princess wishes to meet Loki then so be it but I think he's hoping she won't chose him." Replied Frigga

"Why would he worry about Loki marrying?"

"If Loki marries the Witch-Princess he will not only be the King of the Stygian sorcerers but he will need to leave Asgard. Your Father worries Loki has not abandoned his resentment and may seek vengeance"

"But you don't agree?" asked Thor

"I knew the Witch-Queen, Stygian women aren't like us they are far stronger they keep their husbands bound to them in a very….intimate web. Both mentally and physically, Loki would delight in such attention"

"Do Stygians not love?" asked Thor

"Not like us or the mortals Stygian love is….well it's different and extremely complex." Frigga said seemingly becoming more confused the more she thought of it. "Just try to keep an open mind" she smiled.

* * *

Heimdall could see the visitors approaching and called for Sif and the Warriors Three to escort them to the hall. Heimdall used his sword to open up the Bifrost bolts of lightning started appearing as the party arrived through the swirling vortex. Heimdall removed his sword and Sif approached the visitors, a small company of guards wearing thick black armour stood next to them. Both had ghostly pale skin as if they had never spent a day in the sun. The young woman was one of the most beautiful creatures Sif had seen, she had large, seductive pale grey eyes and long wavy dark hair that looked black from afar but on closer inspection was brown and immaculate in its style. She wore a headdress with black twisted spiralling horns like those of a ram that almost touched her shoulders her jewellery was silver and adorned with purple jewels, crystals and pearls her clothes were hidden from sight by a full length black cloak. The young man had long, thick black hair and a short beard like Thor's his piercing eyes were red and matched those of a killer. He had silver & black war paint on his face and wore black spiked armour with a black cape attached to it. The man carried in one hand his helmet which, like his armour was black and spiked with black twisted horns on the crown and in the other he carried an axe which was newly sharpened. He stepped towards Lady Sif who glowered at him untrusting and held out his helmet. "As a gesture of peace I offer my helmet" he said with a deep cold voice.

"Shouldn't you offer your axe instead?" asked Volstagg. The young man gave him a look that would freeze a frost giant.

"And how would I be able to protect my sister if I did that? Surely you do not wish me to use my fists?" he replied. Sif took the man's helmet.

"We accept your offer of peace. Welcome to Asgard, please follow us" she said as if the words poisoned her as she spoke. The young man smiled slightly and nodded.

The party arrived in the hall the young man walked forward until he was opposite Odin and bowed. "Greetings Odin, I am Prince Belial IV, son of the Witch-King of Stygia." He turned to the beautiful girl who everyone was admiring. "May I present, my sister, Princess Morgana, future Witch-Queen of Stygia" he said the beautiful woman stepped forward and undid her cloak and let it fall to the floor revealing her full body. She wore a short top made of a beautiful black material that sparkled like it had been cut out of the night sky, it showed her perfectly flat mid-rift and hour-glass figure she had curves in all the right places. A slit in her full length skirt of the same material showed her long slender legs. The Princess curtseyed. "The Kings of Stygia send their greetings, Odin" she said politely she had a bittersweet voice, the type of voice that could hurt or heal. "They hope with this union the relationship between our Peoples will be much improved"

"That is also my hope" said Odin. "May I present my eldest son, Thor." Thor stood up and bowed before the woman. Morgana smiled and curtseyed.

"Where is your other son?" asked Prince Belial sternly

"I am afraid Loki is…..unavailable to attend the banquet" said Odin. Belial's face went red and he grabbed his axe.

"Does he think my sister unworthy of his time?" he growled angrily. Sif and the Warriors Three readied themselves for battle but before anyone could say anything Morgana put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Peace brother I believe that the second brother is incarcerated" she said gently. "I will see him _when I'm ready_." She snarled coldly and Belial sheaved his axe. Morgana turned to Odin. "Please forgive my brother's impertinence, he can be quite protective"

"Of course" said Odin watching Belial. "Now please join us, we have quite the feast ready".

After the feast, Thor was charged with escorting Morgana. The two of them went outside to view the gardens. "The flowers here are very different to those on Stygia" said Morgana admiring an Azalea

"What are your flowers like?"

"Unlike here Stygia is quite dark. Most of the flowers are in full bloom under the moonlight."

"Tell me about your people"

"Well we have two Kings. The Witch-King who rules the sorcerers and the War-King who rules the warriors. Before a King gives up the throne he must pick an heir if he cannot choose or wishes for more time the children of each King must compete against each other for the title." Morgana said. _How can they pitch their own children to fight one another?_ Thor thought this idea monstrous. "It settles a lot of sibling disputes. As I am the only sorcerer in this generation I naturally will take my Father's place once I am wed and he steps off the throne. But that didn't stop me from challenging my brother to a fight it is a good way to resolve disputes and provides entertainment for our people"

"I see if you don't mind my asking, my lady, why did your people attack Asgard?" Thor asked. Morgana smiled as though she was trying to understand the thunder-god.

"I do not mind, originally we came to Asgard in search of slaves. Some resistance was expected but the Asgardians proved much more formidable than anticipated when my people tried to retreat they were slaughtered. That's how the war began" she said calmly. _How can she be so candid about slaves? _"My people have a great want of slaves they provide the bulk of our servants and labour force" she explained seeing Thor's confusion. "I use three but they are only used for my pleasure"

"You speak of them as if they were toys"

"Tell me Thor, have you ever had a lover?" she asked simply. Thor was taken slightly aback by how blunt this girl was.

"Well, yes but…"

"It is no different, sexuality is an important part of life and an important part of Stygian society" Morgana's eyes shifted and she smiled sweetly. Thor noticed how mesmerizing her pale eyes were like two prisms causing light to dance. She placed her hands on each side of Thor's head lacing his golden hair through her long elegant fingers. Thor started to feel light-headed at Morgana's touch he couldn't think and couldn't speak. It was like he wasn't in control of his mind. Morgana removed her hands and sighed. "No" she said simply. "I wish to see Loki now" she said bluntly before turning and heading back towards the palace.

* * *

Loki was sleeping, the snake had been particularly gluttonous for Loki's screams of pain it was so tiring being in so much pain but he took solace in being able to sleep and dream. At least that could never be taken away from him. "Loki" he heard Thor's voice calling him. Loki moaned and attempted to swat Thor away.

"Go away" he mumbled sleepily then an unfamiliar female giggle entered his sleeping mind. Loki's eyes opened at the realization that Thor was not alone. He rolled over slowly, _no woman was gonna make the God of Mischief get out of bed_. "What do you want, brother?" Loki asked in the middle of a yawn

"You have a visitor" said Thor. "Princess Morgana of Stygia". Morgana stepped forward observing Loki stretching and sitting up on his bed. Loki stood and bowed.

"I apologise, my lady I've just risen after a day of being tortured, you must think me a fright" he said apathetically as if he was reciting a script.

"Loki!" snapped Thor. "Be respectful!"

"It's alright Thor, please give us a moment" said Morgana smiling wickedly at Loki.

"I'll be outside call if he gives you any trouble" Thor whispered and Morgana nodded. When the door closed Morgana approached Loki.

"I've always thought jealousy was an under-rated emotion, it's perfectly healthy when you think about it" she said watching him like a predator watches its prey

"Evert your eyes witch! Don't think you can claw your way into my mind!" Loki snapped. "My brother may not be aware of your tricks but I am"

"Of course you are….you've used them yourself" Morgana smiled. "Suppose you do become an equal to your brother, suppose you even become King of Asgard, what then?" she asked. Loki stayed silent. "You haven't really thought about it have you? So long you've been competing you know nothing else. You want to be a king? Then join me" she said sitting next to Loki. "Together we'll pit armies against one another like a chess game, collect our due of pain and wash our hands in blood, your mouth still waters at real power I'm offering the chance for you to have it" she smiled

"And what if that's not what I want?" said Loki coldly

"If it's not then you can just enjoy the perks of ruling until you decide what you do want" Morgana replied. Loki raised an eyebrow seemingly becoming more receptive to Morgana or perhaps just interested in her.

"How old are you girl?"

"I confess I have only just turned six hundred"

"You are barely an adolescent; I have no interest in tutoring a girl to be a woman"

"You forget I am Stygian I may be young but _I am _a woman and I need no tuition" she said coldly. Loki ran his eyes up and down her and found himself with a side-smile when he looked at the Princess's pale grey eyes.

"You are very….well-endowed and spirited…" Loki trailed off, at this point he wasn't sure what he was saying. His head began to hurt, Loki suddenly realised what she was doing. "Stop trying to dominate my mind!" he snapped. Morgana looked at him smiling innocently.

"I don't know what you mean" she said teasingly standing up

"I know what Stygian women do, they stare into the darkest parts of the mind to find a receptive mate" Loki said accusingly

"A learned man, I see. That's not totally true, we look to see if the male would ever love us" Morgana said sweetly

"Look" said Loki holding his hands together. "It's not that I'm not attracted to you, I am but we barely know each other and I'm not really comfortable wi-" Loki's rant was suddenly cut short by Morgana grabbing Loki's head between her hands and kissing him. Though Loki was quite shocked that any woman would find him attractive, after all he wasn't exactly a pinnacle of Asgardian manliness. He found himself running his hands down the contours of Morgana's body he liked the feeling of a woman's curves even more when the soft, warm lips were locked with his. His enjoyment turned to anxiety when he noticed that he was starting to become very aroused he was about to push the young witch away but she let go of him herself and stepped back as if sensing his nerves. She licked her lips and smiled before walking to the dungeon doors.

* * *

"Odin I must admit, neither I nor my sister expected such a warm welcome to your halls" said Prince Belial. "Perhaps it's the prospect of my little sister marrying or the break from all the competing for the throne" he raised his goblet again. "Or maybe I'm just happily drunk". Odin laughed

"I'll drink to that" he said the two of them threw their empty goblets on the floor and bellowed for more drink. "I'm sure Princess Morgana will find Thor a most suitable match" said Odin. Belial waved his finger from side to side.

"I learned very early that nobody can ever predict what a suitable match for a Stygian woman is. Things'd be a lot simpler if they could" Belial smiled drunkenly. Frigga came in shaking her head at the two drunken men. "By all the mail of my ancestors you are the most welcome sight, my lady" Belial smiled

"I see you two are having fun" said Frigga

"We'd be having more fun if that blasted wine would come" grumbled Odin

"You are a lucky man Odin, to have such a beauty on your arm"

"Are you not married, Prince Belial?" asked Frigga. Belial stumbled to his feet.

"Alas, I am not. If I was I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as you, my lady" he said. He looked to the door to see Thor and Morgana enter. "But here's my little sister. No doubt come to tell us who she's chosen"

"I have" smiled Morgana. "I wish to marry Loki". Odin looked shocked at the witch's statement.

"I'm sorry Morgana but that's not possible" he insisted

"Do you wish to say you will not comply with the conditions of our truce?" Morgana said coldly. "You signed a truce in your blood that you would let me choose which of your sons to marry as part of the terms of our truce and I choose Loki. If you do not honour the terms you will be committing an act of war" she snarled. Odin put his head in his hand.

"What says Loki?" he asked his voice slightly muffled.

"He doesn't think you'll let him go" said Thor. He stepped forward. "I love Loki, no matter what he has done, he's still my brother. Perhaps this marriage will be good for him" he said. Odin looked up pensively.

"Let it never be said that we do not honour our truce. Asgard will fulfil its promise Loki will go with Morgana to Stygia where they will marry" he said. "Guards, have Loki dressed and ready to leave"

* * *

A/N: A big thanks to SanguineNoctis for the story advice and for writing such awesome fics xxx


	2. Stygia

A/N: This chapter contains gore and sex

* * *

By Odin's orders Loki was dressed and ready to leave with his bride. He approached Thor but couldn't think of anything to say. Part of him didn't want to leave but another part wanted to be rid of this place. Thor smiled and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Be well brother" he said. Loki didn't reply but joined Morgana, Belial and the Imperial Guard.

Loki was completely silent on his way to Stygia. So many thoughts ran through his head. He knew about the Stygians from the books and scrolls he studied in his youth while Thor was training in the sparing ring. _What will I do in a realm of Corruption? Can I ever return to Asgard? How can I marry a woman I've known less than a day?_ So many questions where flooding his mind. Then Loki stopped, perhaps he was over-analysing the situation. Morgana was beautiful, intelligent and was, no doubt skilled in magic; he'd be king of Stygia and have an army of warriors and sorcerers that were a force to be reckoned with, then it hit him – The Chitauri – They'd be coming for him, he wasn't safe outside of Asgard, suddenly he had the urge to go back even if it meant being chained up with that vile serpent dripping its burning venom onto him. Loki scratched himself as he thought about the monstrous thing. "Loki" said the bittersweet voice of Morgana breaking Loki's train of thought. "We're here" she said. Before Loki could reply the large muscular arm of Belial drew Loki towards the large warrior.

"Welcome to Stygia, brother" he said happily. Loki wriggled free and gazed upon the kingdom he would rule. It was both beautiful and horrifying. The high walls fashioned out of bone and blackened carrion, like the city was surrounded by the corpse of a fallen giant. The dark twisted buildings held such majesty and terror, skeletal bodies carved into the walls with such detail that Loki could swear they were watching him. The long bridge over the darkened waters reflecting the light, but gloomy cloud filled sky was textured like the vertebrates of Stygian enemies had been stitched together and laid out as a warning to any who dared enter the nightmarish, corpse city. Loki's breath became erratic as he approached gates, long pikes of sharpened bone protruded from the gates. Loki could still see the blood patterns from were bodies had been impaled on the frightful gates. Despite the appearance of decay and death in the nightmarish, corpse city Loki could smell no decay, no death and none of the smells you'd expect when around carrion. The large gates opened and the inside Loki's new home was revealed. Green luminescent flames levitated in braziers above the dark-stoned streets, the majestic and horrific buildings, on closer inspection were built with an other-worldly elegance each of the grotesques shaped like a body in an equally grotesque pose like they were fashioned on the moment of someone's death.

Guards rode on strange hell steeds which had six legs and two heads although their bodies were somewhat skeletal their heads were completely without flesh, fire burned in the place of eyes and a mane and they bared large nightmarish fangs. The hell steeds made the same noises and acted the same way as Asgardian horses but their form left Loki feeling bile rise up as if he would vomit but he held it inside walking alongside his bride and soon to be brother-in-law. There were two palaces in the distance both dark with macabre elegance they both curved towards each other like the horns of a great demon, one with a crest of blindfolded human face in the centre of a summoning circle illuminated by blue light, the other exactly the same except for a crest of numerous impaled skulls circled around a Stygian helmet and illuminated red light. As they approached the large door of the palace illuminated by blue light Loki saw a sight that made him tremble with fear, a herder but it was not sheep or swine he was herding but the most monstrous, deformed creatures fathomable. The creatures looked human but they couldn't be, they were quadrupeds and bared such horrific deformities as though the skin itself was trying to crawl away from these loathsome creatures they moaned and grunted in either pain or despair at their monstrous appearance. Loki couldn't take the nightmarish surroundings anymore he let out a gasp of horror and clutched onto Morgana's arm trembling with fear. Morgana looked at him and the terror that her fiancée held in his eyes she lifted her head up and saw the creatures. "Guards, remove him and those creatures from our sight, NOW!" she ordered fiercely. She held Loki close to her soothingly stroking his dark hair and shielding his eyes from the creatures that had scared him so.

"W-w-what _are_ those…..things?" Loki spluttered out. Morgana felt a tear slide down his face

"The result of Stygian magic when it isn't handled with care" she whispered gently. Loki could feel the horrors resonating in his mind if he stayed here he would surely go mad. Morgana moved her hand from his eyes and stroked his cheek her touch was so soothing to Loki he knew it was just a Stygian trick but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to see those monstrous things again. Loki raised his head and looked at the young witch; she had concern in her eyes, not the mask of concern that some would paint but sincere concern. "Loki" she said simply

"Those things were horrible" he said with a tremble in his voice

"I understand your repulsion, don't be afraid you will understand in time" she said and held Loki's hand. _No magic?_ Thought Loki enjoying the attention this young woman paid him, _why is she not forcing my mind to enjoy this?_ He wondered. Loki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Belial coughing that said 'hurry up'. Morgana glared at him and turned to Loki. "Are you ready?" she asked. Loki nodded and they continued towards the palace with the blue crest.

The inside of the palace was very different to what Loki expected it was well-lit with black marble floors, Corinthian columns, blue velvet valances and beautiful gilded walls. Strange, otherworldly paintings were hung on the walls some of horrifying tortures others containing a dark romanticism that intrigued Loki, some statues seemed to move but didn't and some were held in painful poses that looked like they were melting. Loki could tell that this place was a home of powerful magic. Slaves were cleaning but doing their best to stay out of sight.

Morgana led Loki to the throne room. A huge room with macabre statues fixed to the walls, a crystal chandelier hung directly above a blue carpet that led up to the podium where the two thrones were both black and resembling a skeleton, the tall backs adorned with dragons. The figures who sat in the thrones said nothing. The Witch-King had greying black hair and a pointed beard he wore black & burgundy clothes with a large silver livery collar around his neck with a large blue gem in the centre and held in his hand a staff. His cold pale grey eyes had a piercing stare that was fixed on Loki and Morgana. The Witch-Queen had scarlet eyes and wore a scarlet velvet dress, her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a silver and scarlet tiara. Morgana curtseyed to the two dark monarchs. "Father, Mother, I have returned from Asgard. Odin has fulfilled his condition of truce and I have chosen his son Loki to be my king" she said. The Witch-King stared at Loki.

"I expected my daughter to return with some muscle bound ox without any sense in his head. I'm glad to see I was wrong" he said in a cold stern voice. "Tell me Loki, do you know any magic?" he asked. Loki smiled.

"I find it very useful"

"Do you wish to marry my daughter?" the Witch-King asked. _Oh great, what do I say now?_ Loki started to panic

"He has known our daughter less than a day, my lord" said the Witch-Queen reaching over to touch her husband's hand.

"Very well" said the Witch-King. "The wedding will be held tomorrow. Loki, come with me" he said icily standing up from his throne and started walking with the God of Mischeif. "My daughter as you are no doubt aware is still very young"

"Yes I am aware of that" said Loki wondering where the Witch-King was going with this

"She is feisty and rambunctious I'm hoping marriage will calm her but to be the Witch-King you must learn our magics and master them" Loki remembered the horrible things outside that Morgana had said were the result of Stygian magic. The Witch-King looked at Loki and furrowed his brow as if confused by Loki's sudden stop.

"Outside I saw some horrible…..things. Morgana said they were the result of Stygian magic" Loki felt sick at the mere thought of those foul creatures

"The Abominations, yes they can be rather...nauseating to those who are unfamiliar with the craft. They are the result of Fleshcrafting that has gone wrong" said the Witch-King bluntly

"Fleshcrafting?" said Loki feeling bile rising

"Our most destructive and difficult school of magic, Fleshcrafting allows us to control and manipulate flesh with it we can create golems out of the carcasses of the fallen, flay skin from our foes while they live and even take complete control of the flesh of an enemy, re-constructing it as we see fit to create our own thrall or turn our foes inside-out."

"It sounds disgusting" Loki sneered but the Witch-King nodded slowly.

"It is, it is also why we are so feared. To engage a Fleshcrafter is to engage a terrible foe. You will start on our simpler magic" smiled the Witch-King as he opened the door to a huge Library. Loki was amazed at the amount of tomes, scrolls and grimoires that filled the room, there were even artifacts designed to practice spells on. If he had a Library like this in Asgard he would be far more powerful. Before the Witch-King could say anything Loki dived for a book on Chaos magic & Shadow Weaving and sat down focusing his entire mind on the books.

* * *

The Other had been watching waiting until Loki was weak and alone. Now the Chitauri had lost him it was inconceivable. The doors opened and another Chitauri walked in. "Well? Where is he?" asked The Other

"He's not on Asgard anymore. That's why we haven't been able to trace his movements." Replied the Chitauri.

"Then keep searching for him. Look under every rock to look under. I want him found!" The Other yelled.

* * *

Loki waved his hand at the artefact but nothing happened. He bit his lip and tried again the contents inside the artefact started to rattle slightly. Loki concentrated and the contents violently jump around but then their activity fizzled out. Loki fell back in his chair and studied the spell again. _Yes, I did that, hmmm….where am I going wrong? _He thought reading the spell. _No wonder the Stygians are considered such deadly sorcerers I've never seen such difficult spells_. "You just need practice" said a familiar bittersweet voice. Loki looked up and saw Morgana at the Library room door she was wearing a black satin nightdress with a lace trim. "Come to bed you've been studying for hours" she said closing the Library door gently.

"I'll be up in a minuet" said Loki concentrating on the book.

"You don't even know where our room is" replied Morgana. Loki lifted his head suddenly realising she was right. He felt Morgana run her hands over his shoulders. "You're so tense" she said massaging Loki's shoulders.

"Yes I know, please don't worry about it" said Loki trying to ignore Morgana.

"What aren't you telling me Loki?" asked Morgana running her hands down Loki's front until her lips were right next to his ear.

"You're the one who can see into my mind you tell me" Loki said finding it harder to concentrate with Morgana caressing him.

"I'd prefer if you told me yourself" she said gently nibbling Loki's ear. Loki groaned and quickly got up.

"I'm worried because the Chitauri are after me because of something I did or rather failed to do." Loki said hoping the admission would satisfy her but Morgana didn't leave him to carry on learning his spells.

"That's all? They would be fools to try coming to Stygia. Come to bed Loki"

"I'm not tired" replied Loki returning to his chair and studying the book.

"You know Loki…the world of flesh is one of many weird varied delights"

"Morgana I don't think this is the right time for that" Loki replied trying desperately to concentrate on the book and not on the fact that his bride-to-be was making him aroused for the first time in centuries. In his youth Loki tried to bed women the same way Thor did but Loki didn't have the same animal magnitude Thor had. So he abandoned the pursuit of women for his studies and pushed his sexual desires to darkest point at the back of his mind. Now he found that all those centuries of sexual urges beginning to surface. His breathing had become erratic and Morgana could sense he was weakening to her charms. She slowly maneuvered herself so she was sitting on Loki's lap and began to lightly kiss him. Loki pulled Morgana closer to him and placed his lips hard against hers. Morgana sighed gently as Loki slid his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hand up her long slender leg and under her soft satin nightdress and up in-between her legs she was so warm and moist. Loki started to tickle Morgana's clitoris. The young witch mewed with delight. Loki smiled to himself seeing her squirm with the pleasure _he_ was providing. Morgana grabbed an Athame and used the blade to cut through Loki's shirt. Loki surprised at Morgana's enthusiasm slipped off his shirt and coat, throwing the fact his clothes were ruined to the four winds. He put his hands on Morgana's rump and lifted her onto the table of spell books and grimoires. Morgana slipped off her nightdress revealing her perfect body. Loki swallowed and began squeezing her breasts gently toying with them; every so often he kissed Morgana's soft lips. Suddenly Loki was aware that Morgana was trying to undo his trousers. Loki nervously and excitedly removed his trousers and underwear. Morgana lay back on the table pushing some of the books onto the floor causing them to crash loudly as Loki split her legs and pressed his now fully erect manhood against her. He slowly pushed into her she was so tight, warm and wet. Loki was mentally slapping himself for denying himself this pleasure for so long. Morgana wrapped her legs around Loki's back making his thrusts harder and deeper. Loki let out a pleasured moan this felt _so good_ on top of that he was making his bride happy, by now Morgana was begging him to go harder or faster, pearls of sweat formed on Loki as he thrust in and out changing his speed every so often to make her beg again. Loki liked this sense of power she gave him as she screamed out his name, he _loved_ it. What was stranger was Loki was feeling closeness to Morgana that he hadn't felt before this dalliance on the Library table.

Loki's release was so intense his eyes widened to the point he thought they might burst out and for a moment he couldn't move. As Loki put on his pants and inspected the damage done to his shirt he suddenly noticed he_ was_ very tired. Morgana was putting her dress on when she noticed Loki yawn. "Ready for bed?" she asked and Loki nodded.

Loki lay in bed with Morgana playing with her long wavy hair as she rested her head on his chest sleeping peacefully. Loki suddenly thought of the stories he'd heard of Stygia: The Realm of Corruption. He smiled softly to himself, _if corruption feels this good than I'll happily be corrupted_.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I'm not very experienced when it comes to writing sex scenes so I'd love to get some input.

Also let me know what you thought of my description of Stygia I'm trying to convey a sense of horror but leave enough for the imagination (just like Lovecraft). Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Wedding

The Chitauri had searched everywhere for Loki. They'd been scanning and spying in every dark corner of the dimensions until there was only one place left untouched by the Chitauri – Stygia. "Find out if he's there" said the metallic reptilian commander of the bio-mechanical ship as it hovered just outside Stygian territory. The realm was covered in such thick darkness that it was hidden from most inter-dimensional travellers. The Chitauri had to develop a type of pulse scanner to spot Stygia. They were taking a huge risk entering Stygian territory as the Stygians where not known for mercy but for the monstrous tortures they inflicted on their prisoners both physical and mental. Many of the 'survivors' of these practices had never recovered either reverting to a vegetative state or lost to insanity, one notable case had even resorted to self-cannibalism to 'remove all those horrible, slimy things'. Nobody knew what the Stygians had done to drive someone to those depths of derangement and truly nobody wished to ask them lest the same happen to them.

"If he is anywhere it is here" said the Chitauri science officer. The Chitauri commander folded his arms drumming his six fingers on his arm. Considering the situation, the Other had ordered Loki returned to him dead or alive. _Smart hiding among the Stygians_ he thought.

"Get within a communicating range" he ordered

"But that would mean going into Stygian territory" said the helmsman stunned

"Approach, that's an order. If they look like they'll fight than retreat" snarled the commander. The Chitauri slowly accelerated. As they approached, the very black of space contorted and shifted. "They've spotted us. They're preparing some sort of dark energy weapon" said the science officer

"Retreat!" ordered the Captain. The Chitauri ship was torn apart by the dark-energy field.

* * *

Thor was starting to miss Loki; occasionally he would go down to the dungeons after forgetting that he wasn't there anymore._ It's so quiet without him_ Thor thought. He sighed he should have been happy for Loki and without having to worry about his little brother getting into trouble Thor could return to his work as an Avenger on Midgard and yet all these thoughts didn't comfort the thunder-god. "Good day Thor" said a golden-haired figure with a falcon feathered cape.

"Freyja? What brings you to our halls?"

"I wish to speak with the All-Father" she said. Freyja tilted her head slightly. "You look troubled Thor"

"It's nothing just….strange to be without Loki"

"You could always visit him. He's finding it quite a challenge living in a new realm with new magic, new responsibilities and on top of that he's getting married today it's not easy for him" she said. Thor looked up at Freyja and furrowed his brow.

"How do you know all this?" he asked. Freyja smiled and shook her head as she did flakes of her skin, hair and eventually her clothes flew off like ripped up tissue paper and floated away in the breeze revealing Morgana. She was wearing a beautiful black skirt lined with lace, a black metal bodice with beautiful and terrible embellishments. She wore black metal wrist gauntlets on each arm that had the same embellishments and on each was a large deep purple stone the centre of each stone swirled like a storm of shadows was trapped inside. "Morgana? You're a shape-shifter?" said Thor in surprise. Morgana just smiled and twirled her long dark brown wavy hair. "Why are you here? You should be preparing for your wedding"

"Must I only be in _one_ place? Bodies are such limiting things" she said with a slight laugh. "You need not worry I will be back in plenty of time for my wedding. I have come to offer you something" she said approaching Thor with a side-smile. Thor narrowed his eyes - he was starting to realise why everybody had told him Stygians couldn't be trusted there was something sinister about them.

"What are you?" he found himself asking.

"I am Stygian - mortals call you Gods, Stygians are the dark side of that coin. We tug at the web of connections that binds everyone in the universe. Love, hate, greed, envy….desire." Morgana said seductively running her hands over her body

"You're daemons?"

"Daemons, devils, malevolent spirits, fallen angels, mortals have many names for us; all are not entirely true yet not entirely false. We are the last resort for those desperate enough to make a deal, everything has a price and everyone wants something."

"What are these 'deals' you speak of?"

"Mortals desire many things money, love, power, fame…all of the above. Those who are desperate enough become vulnerable to my kind. In exchange for their wishes we get the mortals corrupted-soul to use with as we please, as clichéd as it sounds"

"And how would that be?"

"Mostly we use them as soldiers, the dead make excellent soldiers, they never disobey orders, never surrender and they don't stop when a random body part falls off and other times we use them when practicing magic. We bring chaos to order, darkness to light and evil to good. We keep the universe in balance which is why we called a truce all those centuries ago, had we not, the entire universe would've been destroyed. Nowadays, like you we exist primarily to keep the duality, that may be too finer point for you to grasp but what _I am_ is not nearly as important as what _I offer_" Morgana smiled. "I offer a courtesy, Thor"

"Go on" said Thor.

"My sweet little Loki told me the Chitauri are hunting him, they were in our territory earlier but we chased them off with only a few hundred deaths."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Eventually they'll realise that they won't be able to get to Loki on Stygia so they'll target you and since they can't get to you on Asgard…."

"They'll attack Midgard" Thor finished

"Good, you do have a brain in there."

"Now you sound like Loki" grumbled Thor. Morgana smiled slyly and turned around.

"Oh, one last thing Thor" she said looking over her shoulder. "I was being sincere when I said _you should_ come and visit us" she said before turning into a murder of crows and flying off. Thor watched as the flock of dark birds disappeared into the sky._ I must warn my fellows but wait would that cause a panic, perhaps they wouldn't attack perhaps once they realise Loki's out of their reach they'd go home, no that's just wishful thinking _Thor put his hands against his head he wasn't sure whether to intervene or not. Thor sighed,_ if_ the Chitauri would attack, Earth needed to be ready he would tell S.H.I.E.L.D. they were very good at covering stuff up so the other mortals wouldn't panic or as Loki would say 'live in blind ignorance'. Thor headed to the Bifrost with renewed purpose and an unshakable sense of duty. Heimdall stood waiting for him. "That witch managed to even convince me she was Freyja. I do not trust these Stygians" he said

"You don't have to trust them or even like them but they are our allies now." Thor replied. Heimdall nodded

"You wish to travel to Midgard?" he said readying his sword.

"Yes, I must warn the mortals that they may be in danger from the Chitauri" said Thor. "Let us hope that I am wrong though" he continued as he walked to the vortex.

* * *

Loki had specific garments to wear for the ceremony a deep red-tailed coat with silver embroidery. He didn't like the red it reminded him of Thor's cape. He turned his head and looked out at the twilight. The flowers were starting to bloom under the moonlight and little blue ghost lights appeared in the gardens, Loki still pondered whether these were a natural light source of Stygia or whether they were caused by the strange plants. _I wish Thor was here_ Loki thought as he was led to a sort of temple, no not a temple, it was more like a ritual ground - black Corinthian pillars, formed a semi-circle, some with statues of the monstrous winged creatures of Stygia perched on top of them staring cruelly down. Loki looked around to see vast amounts of Stygians gathered in hooded black robes holding candles. Morgana was wearing a strapless lace dress that shared the same shade of red as Loki's garments. In the centre was a black altar with macabre engravings the decoration was so real that Loki could swear that the bones and body parts of many creatures were used to make this unholy relic. On top of the altar was a black bowl and two daggers, each with the handles facing him and Morgana. The Witch-King stood behind this altar he wore a black crown made from the many horns of some great dragon the War-King stood behind him with his two sons; he wore black and red spiked armour with a scarlet cape and a trophy belt with skulls hanging from it his crown was a black helmet with two horns, they were smaller than the Witch-King's crown, no doubt it was more practical when fighting. A large and beautifully embellished book was on the alter; Loki wondered if it was some tome of magic but why wasn't it in the Library? The Witch-King opened the book and began to speak. "In the beginning God created the Heaven & the Earth and the earth was without form and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said 'let there be light' and there was light….and the darkness resented it. The Darkness expanded and developed conscience and form. From this Darkness we emerged, the Heralds of Corruption." The Witch-King said reading from the tome. "And yet we are bound by blood, it is what defines us, gifts us and curses us. This evening we bind these two, together in blood. Morgana of Stygia do you offer yourself to be bound to Loki of Asgard…" said the Witch-King. Morgana picked up the dagger with the handle facing her.

"I do" she said and slit her wrist over the black bowl. Loki's eyes widened as the blood poured out of Morgana's wrist as her cut suddenly began to heal itself not even leaving a scar.

"Loki of Asgard do you offer yourself to be bound to Morgana of Stygia?" The Witch-King said darkly with a venomous look on his face as if he expected the trickster to turn and run. Loki picked up the blade and looked at Morgana, her eyes sparkling like stars but she had no expression on her face, perhaps she expected the trickster to run as well. Loki could never tell with Stygians they were just as good at manipulating as he was, perhaps that was why he liked Morgana, she embraced Loki's little games and tricks and every time he thought he'd figured her out she'd surprise him. Loki smiled to himself and pushed up his sleeve, then sliced the dagger across his wrist.

"I do" he said as his blood poured into the black bowl. Morgana lifted her hand and held it just above Loki's wrist. Loki watched in amazement as his skin started to 'repair' itself in accordance with the gestures of Morgana's fingers. _A Fleshcrafter? I am married to a Fleshcrafter_. Loki still wasn't sure what to make of Fleshcrafting it was certainly useful but monstrous…Loki couldn't bring himself to delve into this dark art. Changing form was one thing but manipulating living flesh was an ungodly practice. It seemed like everything to do with the craft was repulsive, the beginners book on Fleshcrafting in the palace Library was bound in flesh that was still warm, Loki hadn't even managed to open the thing, it was too disturbing.

_Stop that! This is a happy day_ Loki thought blinking. The Witch-King pulled the bowl of blood towards him and started to chant something under his breath. Loki couldn't make out the words it was definitely a spell but in a language that was unknown to Loki, no he did know it, it was just spoken backwards. The bowl of blood started to bubble and swirl until it formed the shape of a clenched fist. The bloody fist opened and there in the palm of the hand was a pair of wedding rings. The setting was twisted black metal with a claw motif and a blood-red stone in the centre. The Witch-King took the rings and the hand returned to its liquid form of blood. "The Stone in these rings is formed of the blood of you both. As it is bound together, so are you" he said handing one ring to Loki and the other to Morgana. "You may now seal your union" the Witch-King said once they had put on the rings. Loki looked at Morgana and she smiled knowingly at him. He pulled her close to him but just as he was about to kiss his beautiful bride an awful scream came from the grounds and the sound of growling and cracking bones. Guards scrambled to where the foul noises were coming from. There were black forms about the size of a large wolf but with a more skeletal almost biomechanical appearance. They had an exoskeleton of muted black chitin and a long segmented, blade tipped tail. The creatures were quick, agile and extremely aggressive with sharp fangs and a haunting green luminescence that lit up their eyes they had a cacophonous shriek that turned the blood to ice. Loki was no longer fazed by their un-nerving appearance and harsh calls, they were known as Nightmare-Hounds and they were a Stygian beast of war as well as their companions. These patrolled the grounds whatever they had attacked was not supposed to be here. The guards dragged a blood covered Chitauri out of the bushes and brought him towards the two kings one of his legs was mangled from the Nightmare-Hounds chewing on it. Loki felt his blood go cold and he felt sick with worry.

"A spy!" snarled the War-King unsheaving his huge battle-axe. "How dare this creature defile that which is most sacred! I demand wergild and will accept no less than his severed head!" he bellowed. The Witch-King was far calmer though he was also clearly enraged.

"Cousin, calm yourself first we must find out how he managed to pass the Hydra without alerting us" said the Witch-King darkly. The Hydra was the guard of Stygia, a monstrous black multiple headed serpent that lived in the waters of Stygia. If anyone arrived in Stygia who shouldn't be there one or more of the Hydra's heads would rise up from the dark waters and devour the trespasser before submerging again.

"It matters not!" shouted the War-King. "This is an act of war to intrude on a Royal Stygian wedding" Loki was suddenly reminded of Thor. "He has spurned our future Witch-King & Witch-Queen, a crime that demands blood."

"Well why don't you ask those who have been spurned?" said the Witch-King gesturing to Loki and Morgana.

"I too wish to know how he has escaped the Hydra's sights" Loki found himself saying. "I also want to know who sent him and why" the Chitauri opened his mouth to speak but Morgana spoke over him.

"Take him to be tortured" she said venomously. The guards saluted and dragged the Chitauri away the Nightmare-Hounds snapping at him trying to tear off the gnarled limb to feed on.

"Once we have all the information we want out of him feel free to kill him, cousin" said the Witch-King

"With our blessing" added Loki his eyes fixed on the Chitauri.

* * *

A/N: Anyone who's unaware of what dark energy is it's a hypothetical (that means it's still in the theoretical physics dept) form of energy that is supposedly responsable for the expansion of the universe, its negative energy means it has a repelling effect thereby increasing the size of the universe and the creation of supernovae (black holes) this is done by applying a small constant amount of vacuum. That's about the simplest way I can put it without going into a big talk about quantum physics and entropy theory and causing people's heads to implode LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor made it to Stark Tower. It wasn't where he wanted to be but he hadn't managed to get in touch with the man they called Fury and the garish building could be seen for miles. Thor banged on the penthouse buzzer. "Open up metal man!" he shouted. Finally Jarvis allowed Thor in 'to avoid attention from the authorities'. Thor got upstairs to the penthouse and saw Tony Stark tumbling out of one of the rooms. "Metal man I seek an audience with SHIELD" Thor said.

"Dude its 2:45 in the morning, I've only just got to sleep and you're demanding to see SHIELD" moaned Stark

"It is important!" Thor said sternly. Stark yawned.

"Fine but it's gonna have to wait until morning. Somehow I doubt Fury will appreciate me calling at 3 in the morning or whatever to tell him you want a quick chat. You can sleep on the sofa" he said before retreating into his room. Thor sat on the sofa and looked around Stark's apartment. It was ultra-modern with very simple and slick furnishings. Thor didn't like them they all seemed too boring, nothing like the furnishings on Asgard. Thor started to notice his eye lids were feeling heavy; eventually he gave in and closed his eyes. When Thor next opened his eyes it was bright, sunlight filled the room. _At least I got some sleep. _Thor looked over at Stark's door but it was still shut and had clearly not been opened. Thor looked at the glass coffee table and a black item on it. He picked up the item and examined it carefully in his hand. "Disembodied voice" Thor boomed.

"_My name is Jarvis_" said the computerised voice

"What is this wand I hold? Does the metal man dabble in sorcery?" Thor asked

"_That is the television remote, sir_" said Jarvis

"What is this _tel-eee-vision_ you speak of?" asked the thunderer jabbing the buttons on the remote until a large black box on the other side of the room switched on and a voice started saying 'Welcome back to Cartoon Network, next up is Scooby-Doo'. Thor stared puzzled at the cartoon featuring a group of four teenagers and a brown, talking Great Dane filled the screen. Thor furrowed his brow at the unlikely premise of the show but continued to watch. _So this is what mortals do for entertainment._ It wasn't until the Ben 10 double bill started that Stark emerged from his room.

"Oh I see you've discovered TV" he said walking over to the kitchen.

"This is a very silly piece of theatre" said Thor watching Ben turn into an alien.

"Yeah, well, kids these days" said Stark taking out a carton of Tropicana. "Sooo, what's this important thing that was worth waking me up for?"

"Midgard may be in danger" answered Thor switching the TV off.

"From what?" asked Stark

"The Chitauri" replied Thor

"Those kooky silver dudes whose asses we kicked last time? Pfft, what makes you think they'd come back?" asked the inventor cynically

"Loki's wife, Morgana told me"

"Whoa! Back up, your fruitcake of a brother is married?" Stark said in disbelief.

"Morgana said that the Chitauri are hunting him and will eventually realise they can't reach him on Stygia so they'll use me to draw him out and the best way to do that is attack Earth."

"And just to clarify…..a female wife?"

"Yes! Have you not been listening to me?" Thor bellowed.

"Well excuse me for taking an interest" Stark said sarcastically. He turned around and picked up the phone. "Jarvis get Rogers on the line" said Stark. He put the phone to his ear and after waiting a while he started speaking. "Hey Rodgers! You'll never guess what! You know Reindeer Games? Who stole the Tesseract? Well he's now got himself a female wife." Stark said down the receiver. "I know right! Oh wait, Thor, the Cap wants to know if she's pretty."

"The closest thing to perfection" replied Thor rolling his eyes suddenly remembering Jane.

"Apparently she's pretty damn hot!" said Stark. Thor marched over angrily and grabbed the receiver from Stark's hand.

"Captain Rodgers, it is I, Thor." He said down the phone.

"Oh hi Thor, I didn't know you were planning to come back" said the voice on the other end of the phone

"I have been informed that Earth may be in danger. I came to warn Fury so if there is a danger we are not un-prepared"

"I'll let Fury know and we'll set up a meeting. You can fill us in on what we're dealing with" the voice said.

"Farewell Captain Rodgers, until we next meet" replied Thor putting the phone down. He turned and looked at Stark.

"So do you want to get a hotel or will the sofa be alright for you?" the inventor shrugged.

A few days had passed before Thor could tell SHEILD what Morgana had told him. This time there was no flying fortress though, this time there was a strange underground base hidden in a desert. Thor did not like the idea of being underground, that was a thing for Dark Elves. Thor entered the meeting room. He nodded in greeting to Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton who already sat at the table. Dr Banner was leaning against the wall looking anxious as always. Tony Stark and Captain Rogers took their seats as Nick Fury entered the room. "So Thor, you've come all the way from Asgard to warn us of something?" the one-eyed man said as his black trench coat trailed across the floor.

"I have word from a reliable source that the Chitauri _may _attack Earth" said Thor

"And who is this reliable source?" asked the Black Widow darkly.

"Loki's bride, Morgana of Stygia"

"Whoa, what happened to Loki facing 'Asgardian justice'?" asked Agent Barton

"Loki was serving his punishment; he was tortured by a serpent that dripped acid onto his skin all day" said Thor defensively. "The only reason he married was it was part of the terms of a truce Asgard had with Stygia"

"Torture or marriage…Hmmm, tough call" said Stark smirking.

"Morgana offered this information to me as a courtesy. Once the Chitauri realise they cannot get to Loki on Stygia they will try to draw him out by attacking here."

"Hang on though Thor, what is Stygia?" asked Captain America

"It is home of the Stygians a race that mortals would know as demons. Like Asgard it is a separate realm from yours. It is a land of darkness and corruption."

"So a demon told you" Stark scoffed sarcastically. Thor glared at the laid-back inventor.

"Have a care how you speak, metal man. Morgana may be a Stygian but she is no fool she wouldn't have offered me this if she didn't think it necessary, I pray she is wrong, though."

"Do you have any idea of when they'll attack?" asked Banner

"If they attack" included Black Widow. Thor shook his head.

"I do not know, but I hoped that if they should attack we would be ready for them" said Thor. Fury raised his hand to his chin and stared pensively.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." He finally said.

"We should have some of the debris from the last Chitauri attack in storage." Dr Banner said. "Tony and I could run some analysis and devise some countermeasures."

* * *

"You were sent here to spy on my husband. To whom were you ordered to report to?" said Morgana to the Chitauri spy who was strapped to the chair of torture. The torture room was dark and dank and the smell of blood lingered in the air. Loki was leaning against one of the walls he was back to wearing his trademark black and green clothing only now he had steel plating. Loki was starting to feel extremely nauseous from the hours of torture inflicted on the spy; the trickster was surprised at how squeamish he was considering the hours he spent tortured back in Asgard. He looked at the selection of strange torture devices some of them still had dried blood and flesh on them. The Chitauri didn't say anything but stared angrily at Loki. Morgana nodded at a large man in a black hood. The man walked up to the chair and pulled a lever pushing hot metal spikes into the prisoner's back. The Chitauri screamed in agony and Loki turned away at the smell of burning flesh. "Let's try that again" said Morgana playfully. "Who were you to report to?" she snarled. The Chitauri snorted in pain and Morgana nodded at the black hooded man who pulled back his gigantic fist and punched the spy so hard his jaw cracked. Loki couldn't hold it anymore he leant over as he felt bile rise up in his throat and vomited on the torture room floor. Morgana turned to Loki's aid. "Loki, awww you poor thing, come on let's get you out of here" she said rubbing Loki's back until he stopped throwing up. "Ynyr, keep working on him until he talks" she ordered the big hooded man taking Loki out of the torture room.

Loki washed his mouth out as Morgana ran him a bath. "Loki, have you never tortured anyone before?" she asked

"Asgardian princes don't torture our prisoners, we have others do it for us" he replied

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Morgana approaching him

"Because I know torture is a common practice in Stygian society and also….I didn't want to disappoint you on our wedding night" said Loki feeling slightly foolish that he couldn't think of a decent lie. Surprisingly Loki felt Morgana's arms wrap around him.

"You could never disappoint me" she said contentedly. Loki suddenly felt enraptured not even Odin had this much faith in him; to Odin Loki was now 'the creature' and nothing more. "Your baths ready" said Morgana sitting on the edge of the large stone bath in their private bathroom that was only accessible from their bedroom. She tested the water with her hand as it stopped trickling out of the large waterspout fashioned to look like a dragon's skull. Loki removed his clothes and after testing the water with his foot he got into the bath. The water was perfect, hot and relaxing Loki sighed with tranquillity. He submerged himself in the hot, cleansing water and emerged to see Morgana walking towards their bedroom. "Morgana where are you going?" he called pushing a wet lock of ebony hair out of his face. Morgana looked back at him.

"To the torture room, I should tell Ynyr to stop the interrogation for tonight. He tends to get a bit….enthusiastic and I don't want him killing the spy, also after a while they say anything just to stop the pain" she said. Loki nodded.

"Well don't be long this is our wedding night after all" he winked at her. Morgana giggled.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting long" she said. Loki slipped back in the bath and stared up at the glass ceiling, watching the night sky. He stared into the darkness of the Stygian sky wondering how long the darkness went on for. He knew that from the moment he found out about his true parentage he had started to slip into darkness but how far into it was he now, how long could even he stare into the abyss. Perhaps this was just his nature he was not of Asgard, he was born in Jotunheim a dark, harsh land of ice and rock. Now he was in Stygia, Kingdom of Corruption a land where darkness was everywhere and embraced perhaps he should stop struggling; after all it hadn't benefited him so far all it brought was pain. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Morgana's footsteps he sat up and watched her. "So, my love" he said. "Have you come to join me?" he smiled playfully.

"Of course" Morgana smiled. "You Slave! Bring drink for us" she said to the scrawny man following her. The slave bowed and ran off. Morgana approached the bath and started to undress. Loki watched her as she slowly stripped. "You look like you've been thinking Loki" she said as she stepped into the water.

"I have" said Loki hesitantly. "Why did you choose me over Thor?" he asked as Morgana wet her hair.

"Do you know why a Stygian woman's husband will never leave her?" Morgana asked her hair dripping. "It's because we know instantly if a man will love us"

"You read our minds, correct? Delve into our thoughts and see if they suit you?" Morgana laughed at Loki's understanding of Stygians.

"Not quite I'd compare it more to sampling a meal; you may not know what it's made from but you know right away if you like it." She said as the slave returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Placing the items down the slave bowed and skittered away as quickly as he had arrived. "We sense a potential mates brain chemistry, when we find compatible brain chemistry we use touch to determine whether our love would ever be reciprocated, if not we move on." Morgana poured herself a glass of wine. "Thor's mind is too different from mine but even had his mind been compatible he would never love me" she said sipping the wine. "He already loves someone else"

"So Thor wasn't compatible with you, that means…..I'm better than Thor?" said Loki suddenly feeling empowered. Morgana looked at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Of course you're better, I married you didn't I?" she said smiling. Loki approached her and kissed her. Her lips tasted of the wine, sweet like strawberry and vanilla. He pulled away and smiled seductively at Morgana.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" he said. Morgana's eyes shined wickedly as she put the wine glass down.

"Oh, I can only imagine" she said with a slight whisper. Loki pulled his wife to him so hard the two fell back as they kissed causing the bath water to splash the two laughed as they re-emerged. Loki stopped laughing when Morgana had moved her soaked hair out of her face he watched the water droplets from her now seemingly black hair run down her breasts and bit his lip. "Morgana" he said. "Tell me why you married me"

"Because you're better than Thor" she answered playing on Loki's competitiveness.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" Morgana shook her head innocently. "I'm going to make love to you in this bath and I'm not going to stop until you scream my name" he said seriously. He grabbed the back of Morgana's head and kissed her hard. Their tongues intertwined in their interlocked mouths. Loki felt Morgana's hand under the water rubbing his manhood. He played with her breasts with his freehand as they made out. As they broke off from their kiss Loki walked over to the bottle of wine and drank from it. He then made his way back to Morgana and poured some of the wine on her breasts. Morgana shivered at the sudden change in temperature. "Cold, darling? I'll warm you up" said Loki putting down the bottle then kneeling down and starting to lick the wine off Morgana's chest. She sighed with pleasure as Loki licked her skin and gently sucked on her nipples. Loki couldn't have dreamed of a better moment the delicious wine, the warm bath and his beautiful bride quivering with the pleasure of his touch. Loki started to play with Morgana's quim sliding his fingers in and out exploring her; even now she was still extremely tight. Loki pressed on what he thought was her G-spot an extremely pleasured moan from Morgana confirmed it. Loki smiled in self-satisfaction, nothing had turned him on more than watching Morgana writhe in pleasure. Loki eventually removed his fingers and stood up. Morgana looked at him with pleading eyes she was still quivering from the stimulation. "Turn around" ordered Loki "and bend over" he said. Morgana obeyed. Loki watched the water running down her backside. He placed his hands on her hips and lined up to enter her. He gently pressed his fully erect member against her quim, teasingly. Then he entered the first sensation was the best tight, warm and very moist. Loki started to move in and out slowly at first and gradually getting faster. Morgana let out a pleasured yelp when Loki thrust deeper than usual. "Do you like that?" he asked knowing the answer

"Oh yes!" Morgana sighed. Loki smiled as he watched Morgana's body move with his. He groaned as he could feel his climax coming. Morgana was now twitching; Loki could feel her tightening around his throbbing manhood as she approached her orgasm. "Say my name" he ordered

"Loki" she said quietly and clearly teasing Loki.

"Say my name" he strained trying to hold on

"Loki!"

"Say my name!" Loki growled

"LOKI!" Morgana cried out. Loki finally let go of his climax moaning with his release. Morgana climbed out of the tub and started to dry herself off with one of the towels. Loki looked at her.

"That's it?" he smiled as he got out of the water. "No kiss? Not even a 'thanks Loki?" Morgana laughed, Loki loved making her laugh she had such a pretty laugh and a secret smile that she only showed him when they were alone.

"Fine" she said doing up her black night robe lined with raven feathers. "You're amazing, incredible, you've ruined all other men for me" she swooned. Loki smiled.

"See, this is why I love you" he said putting on his emerald robe. "I'm going downstairs to get the first tome of Necromancy. I'll be back in a bit."

"You're already on Necromancy?"

"Well I've mastered Chaos Magic and I'm on the advanced Shadow Weaving spells so I thought I'd make a start on Necromancy"

"Very well, I must go speak to my mother anyway" said Morgana

* * *

The Witch-Queen lay on a black chaise lounge. The long scarlet train of her black dress with its high crow feather embellished collar ran down the stairs. A large Nightmare-Hound lay at her feet nursing puppies and a crystal ball levitated above her hand which had clawed rings on each finger. As Morgana entered this room filled with black glass, mirrors and magic her mother's scarlet eyes watched her. "Morgana" she said coldly. Morgana bowed. "Rise" she ordered.

"You wished to see me Mother?" said Morgana standing up. The levitating crystal floated down into the palm of the Witch-Queen's hand.

"Ever since you were born your father and I have had big plans for you" she said still without a hint of emotion. "The night of your birth the stars shifted and I knew you had a special place in the cosmos, I sensed you would grow to become an Embodiment. To prove this to your father I plunged a dagger into your heart but you did not die. When I removed the dagger your skin healed itself and all you did was smile. It was at that point your father offered the truce with Asgard in return for one of his sons" she said. Morgana stared coldly at the Witch-Queen. "Now that you are married I have been scrying to see what the future has in store for you" she said placing the crystal ball on a black glass stand and walking towards her daughter. "Loki already has three bastard children from his youth. Eventually Odin will force him to return to Asgard where he will be married again and produce more children." she said darkly.

"How could he do that?" asked Morgana wide-eyed

"Surely you daughter, the Embodiment of Lust can understand how to seduce a man. Then again you have always carried a foolish notion of love, still you are young." The Witch-Queen said patronisingly sneering at her daughter. "Loki's soul, mind and heart are bound to you but his physical body has not joined them, he still remains a son of Asgard, take comfort in knowing while he is with this woman it is of you he will think, it is you he aches for and you his heart belongs to and even when he has been taken back to Asgard he will still return to you, he cannot stay away" she said. "You must not interfere with these events nor must you prevent them."

"Why Mother?"

"This is the first sign of a new age. The other children will pose no threat to you & Loki's reign on Stygia. Only after these children are born and when Loki is slain in a battle will he be fully yours; he will not go to Niflheim but will be reborn from the blood ritual performed at your wedding as a Stygian and the Embodiment of Envy."

"Loki will be bound to me in body, mind, heart and soul?"

"Yes my child and he will remain bound to you. But even before he is reborn you and Loki will produce children; a son of death, the twin devious sons of deceit & trickery, a daughter of vanity, a daughter of misery and I see other children of retribution, hate, chaos & strife . Together ruled and raised by you & Loki they will bring Stygia back to greatness and restore balance in the new age."

"Mother when will this happen?"

"I cannot say my daughter but watch for the signs. All I can say for sure is that a fortnight after your coronation the Chitauri who hunt him will attack should Loki not seek redemption and fight alongside his brother then the nine realms will crumble and Loki will perish in the abyss."

"But Loki hates his brother how can I get him to fight alongside him?"

"This is what will be, you cannot change destiny only delay it" said the Witch-Queen darkly. "If you do not convince your husband to fight alongside his brother then slowly all our realms will fall and you doom the universe. If Loki fights, though you will have many trials you will help bring about the dawn of a new age" the Witch-Queen said returning to her seat. "It goes without saying you will not tell your husband of this" she said scoldingly.

"As his queen I will fight alongside Loki and as our ally we will fight alongside Thor, I shall convince him Mother" said Morgana bowing.

"Good, now be gone" the Witch-Queen said coldly gesturing with her hand for Morgana to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki made his way down the dark winding stone staircase and pushed open the heavy steel door of the dungeons. Ynyr, the large hooded torturer was sleeping but woke when he heard the door open. Loki walked in he wore tight black trousers and black riding boots, a fitted green tunic underneath a black fitted surcoat and a black sleeveless trench coat with green lining, he wore vambraces similar to the ones from Asgard except with a silver metal and on each shoulder he had a Stygian pauldron; which were spiked black metal pieces. Loki's eyes locked on the Chitauri spy locked inside a small iron hanging cage, his limbs where broken and his body mangled from the torture. "Has he talked?" Loki asked Ynyr. This was now the third day of torturing the prisoner.

"No, my Lord" said Ynyr.

"Hang him by the wrists on the gibbet. I want one more try at him but prepare the chamber in case he doesn't co-operate" Loki ordered calmly. Ynyr nodded and unlocked the cage dragging the Chitauri across the floor to the iron shackles. Loki watched as the spy was hoisted up and calmly approached the bench with all the torture devices on. He wriggled his fingers as he tried to decide what instrument to use. Loki finally picked up one that consisted of curved, sharp spikes, similar to a large claw and smiled. He turned to the Chitauri. "Where is the one who seeks me?" asked Loki. The Chitauri stared darkly at Loki.

"I will not betray my people, I'm not like you" he snarled.

"No" said Loki. "You are a fool" he continued and slowly dragged the metal claw down the Chitauri's skin tearing it open. The Chitauri screamed as Loki tore his flesh from the bone.

"I-I-I don't know!" screamed the spy as blood poured out of his wounds

"Is that so then who ordered you to spy on me"

"I can't tell you" wailed the spy. Loki shrugged and started to run the claw down the spy's already open wounds. The spy screamed in pain but Loki had become numb to these screams now they no longer made him feel sick or squeamish. "I don't know who he was!" the Chitauri wailed. Loki wasn't buying it and continued to rip apart the spy's skin. The spy's screams of agony continued he was now trying to kick with his broken legs. Loki removed the claw and watched the Chitauri's blood pour down the drain. He wasn't worried, the blood loss wouldn't be enough to kill the prisoner and Ynyr for some reason had an amazing talent for keeping torture victims alive for years. The Chitauri whimpered in pain. "Why can't you be merciful and just kill me?" he sobbed

"Because that wouldn't benefit me" smiled Loki amused at the Chitauri's idiocy.

"Please" begged the Chitauri. As Loki was about to start slowly shredding the Chitauri's skin Ynyr returned.

"The Chamber is ready, my Lord" he said. Loki smiled

"Good, if physical torture won't loosen your tongue perhaps we should try something else" the god of mischief smiled wickedly. "Take him down" Loki ordered. Ynyr unlocked the Chitauri's shackles and dragged him down the corridor to a dark cell without windows only a small sliding panel on the door. Dried blood was smeared over the walls and on the floor were a number of holes. There were sconces on the wall with candles; the burning wicks were each of a different length. Ynyr stripped the spy of clothing and tossed him into the cell. Loki moved to the threshold of the door. "You have less than a day of light in this room so I'd advise you memorize the holes in the floor" Loki said darkly the shadows on his face making him look more intimidating than usual. "Until you decide to be more forthright with me you can stay here and think upon your sins" he said shutting the door on the trembling spy. Ynyr locked the door. "How long do you think it'll take?" asked Loki

"Hmmm I'd guess about three days after the candles burnout" said Ynyr thinking

"Good then I'll return in three days, oh and I don't want him fed!" said Loki sternly

"But, my Lord -"

"You will do as I command!" snarled Loki

"Yes, my Lord. If he speaks I will send word." Ynyr said bowing to Loki. Loki turned on the heel of his black leather boot and headed out of the dungeon smiling darkly to himself.

* * *

Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were working on some of the components from the Leviathans and other Chitauri weapons. Thor had been sent out to get food, while the thunderer did try to help but his talents were better focused on carrying large amounts of food. Dr Banner put his head in his hands and sighed. Stark's eyes looked up at the timid doctor. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked taking a sip of Coke

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking if we do finally work out how these cybernetic creatures work the sheer size of them would make any form of defence pretty much obsolete" sighed Banner.

"Don't worry about it we managed to beat them before. This is just…a replay of this with less collateral damage" replied Stark in his most cheery voice. "What sticks in my craw is the fact that these guys are Reindeer Games problem and we're having to deal with it" he said bitterly fiddling clumsily with a Chitauri weapon causing it to overload. "Ugh! Damn alien technology! Just once I'd like to have an alien fleet come along with pitch forks and torches but noooo. They have to have biomechanical technology and damn hive minds!" vented Stark.

"Hive minds?" said Banner remembering the last battle. "Stark that's it!"

"What? What's it?"

"The Chitauri have a neural network right? So our best way to deal with that would be to severe or jam the link"

"Yeah but we don't know if they're gonna have a portal open or how many ships there are gonna be. Come on, Doc there's too many variables?"

"That's what these tests are for. If we can find the approximate yield of EMP to successfully jam their signals we'd be able to cripple their forces"

"I see what you're getting at Banner." Stark smiled. "Jarvis, find out the most powerful EMP capacitor SHIELD has"

"_Searching, Sir_" said the voice. "_SHIELD has an experimental form of Electromagnetic Field Distorter. I have downloaded schematics for the device but it would appear it is not finished yet_" Jarvis uploaded some half-finished schematics onto Stark's console. Tony Stark rubbed his beard staring at the contraption. "Banner, come check this out" he said. Dr Banner put the piece of biomechanical plating down and headed over to Stark. "What do you think of this?" asked Stark. Banner stared over the schematics the cogs turning in his head as he analysed the data.

"We'd need to find a way to contain the radiation. A device such as this would give off a lot." He said. He grabbed a notepad and started writing down the formulas relevant to work out the rate of radioactive decay. "We'll need to create a shielding around where the radiation is to be vented. During this time we won't be able to use the distorter though, it'd be too unstable" he said writing down more equations.

"Hmmm so we'll be vulnerable during that time" said Stark. "Anyway we can compensate?"

"_Excuse me, Sir but an unknown female has appeared in the lounge_" said Jarvis

"Huh? Are you sure?" replied Stark

"_I am positive, Sir_" said Jarvis and activated a live feed from the living room. A tall, slim woman with strawberry-blonde hair, deep blue eyes and wearing a black fitted suit was sitting on the sofa admiring pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Jarvis that's Pepper" said Stark furrowing his brow

"_Bio-scans indicate this female is not Pepper, Sir_" said Jarvis.

"Look Jarvis if I get a slap because you didn't recognise Pepper-"

"_Probability of female present being Pepper Potts = 0.977565555%_" replied Jarvis before Stark could finish his rant.

"Alright! Just don't throw percentages at me" Stark said rolling his eyes. "Come on Banner" he gestured his head to the doorway.

The two men stepped into the living area. Pepper was sitting on the sofa channel surfing. She turned her head and smiled. "Hi Tony" she said.

"Hi, erm….Pepper" said Tony. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to speak to Thor. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in" she said simply. Stark and Banner looked at each other this certainly this looked like Pepper and sounded like Pepper but Pepper had never had any interest in speaking to Thor. Stark wasn't even sure she knew who was.

"Thor's just out on a pizza run" said Banner.

"That's ok…I'll just wait" said Pepper. "So what've you boys been up to?" she asked subtly batting her lashes.

"We'd prefer not to say" said Stark

"Tony you don't usually keep things from me. Not unless they're things you know you shouldn't be doing" she said darkly. Stark suddenly found it difficult to concentrate, like his thoughts were being shadowed over.

"Who are you really?" asked Banner. "We know you're not Pepper". Pepper smiled at him.

"I am a whisper in the shadows, I am the one who plucks at the strings of the heart, I corrupt and feed on the desires and deceptions caught in the tangled web mortals weave" she said as the illusion of Pepper started to crack and fall to pieces

"Morgana!" Thor's voice bellowed across the room. The flakes of Pepper's imitation fell like petals from a cherry tree revealing the beautiful ghostly pale, dark brown haired sorceress in the black lace asymmetric dress that was short in the front and long in the back, with knee high black boots and black engraved vambraces with the deep purple swirling stones embedded in them.

"Greetings Brother-in-law" she said floating over to Thor who was carrying pizza boxes.

"Err…excuse me brother-in-law? Care to fill us in Thor?" said Stark

"This is the Lady Morgana of Stygia, Loki's wife and my sister-in-law"

"Damn, Reindeer Games managed to pull her" said Stark slightly impressed. "You should get out more Banner, you could do ok" he said elbow nudging Banner

"So she's the one who warned you of the Chitauri attack?" said Banner trying to ignore Stark's comment.

"Aye that she did" said Thor putting the pizza boxes down on the counter.

"I just have one question; did you, you know, crawl inside my girlfriend or make her into a pod or something?" Stark asked Morgana. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"I am an Embodiment, one of the most powerful and omnipotent beings in the universe, I know almost everything there is to know in the cosmos and _that's_ the only question you want to ask me" she said in disbelief

"Yes" said Stark trying to ignore the wound of his pride

"Very well, I simply copied her" said Morgana.

"I have a question" said Banner. "What's an Embodiment?"

"A reasonable question every so often there is one who holds significantly more power, knowledge and magic; they therefore are higher ranking in the hierarchy of Stygia, I suppose the mortals would refer to an Embodiment as an Archdemon which would make me the Archdemon of Lust. Embodiments are rare amongst my people so you should feel honoured to be in the presence of one" she smirked

"Morgana, why are you here?" asked Thor bluntly. "Has my brother, the traitor scorned you?"

"Certainly not, Loki is back home studying the magic he will need to become king" said Morgana defensively. "You are too hard on Loki"

"He tried to take over the throne of Asgard, almost destroyed Jotenheim and then killed hundreds of mortals"

"He was just acting out, it was a phase." Morgana replied teasingly. "You think I haven't tried to kill my brother before? When I was 124 I challenged him to a duel and I ended up hurling him towards a black hole, if Father hadn't been watching us, well it wouldn't have ended happily" she continued nonchalantly. "If you want to blame anyone it should be Odin. If he hadn't had lied to Loki for his entire life none of this would've happened" Morgana started to circle Thor. "Who is the real traitor, Thor? The man who found out his whole life was a lie, who was cast out for being promised a false birth-right and wanting nothing more than to be an equal? Or is it the man who spun the lies and poured salt on the wound?" she said in barely a whisper like the snake that influenced Eve.

"Morgana, I do not begrudge my brother but do not try to blame this wholly on my father" said Thor sternly

"I am not trying to absolve Loki of blame. His choices were his own all I ask is you try to see it from his perspective" she said her pale grey eyes glistened at Thor. "But I digress I know when the Chitauri will attack" she said flicking her dark wavy hair back.

"When Morgana?" asked Thor grasping the witch's shoulder. Morgana lifted her hand up and started slowly moving her fingers up and down like she was tracing the body of some small serpent. Thor looked the hand which was firmly grasping Morgana's shoulder and something was moving, under his skin. A raised growth that moved and slithered underneath his skin Thor could feel it moving inside of him he gasped in horror letting go of Morgana and trying to catch whatever was slithering around in his flesh. Morgana closed her hand into a fist and suddenly the crawling thing under Thor's skin was gone. Thor was shaken by this and looked angrily at Morgana. "What foul magic was that?" he asked angrily

"A simple Fleshcrafting spell, perhaps next time you'll deter from grabbing a lady" Morgana smiled admiring her long black nails. Thor glared at her for a moment and sighed.

"My apologies Lady Morgana but you must tell us what you know"

"Of course, brother-in-law" she said bitter-sweetly and turned to look at Banner. "You're in love aren't you? I can see it in your eyes" she smirked. "Tell me about her". Banner looked at Morgana sensing that she was not enquiring out of simple curiosity.

"Her name is Betty that's all you need to know" said Banner timidly. Morgana just laughed.

"Oh, I like that! You think I don't know every seedy thought that's entered your tiny little mind? I just wanted to see if you'd lie to me" she said smugly and turned to Thor.

"The Chitauri are building a formidable army, they will attack a fortnight after Loki & I are coroneted."

"Ok" said Stark. "That's pretty simple, when's your coronation?"

"It will not be until my Father, the Witch-King considers us skilled enough in magic and ready for the throne." Morgana said gazing at her wedding ring. "Given Loki's current skill with our magic I'd say a minimum of six months but it'll most likely be longer" she said simply

"How do you know this, my Lady?" asked Thor. Morgana twirled her hair.

"My mother the Witch-Queen is extremely skilled at foreseeing the future though she can never give an exact date." She said and stood up. "Thor, please do not abandon Loki. It causes him pain and scars his heart"

"Oh? what about all the pain your precious husband has inflicted on others" Stark growled. Morgana turned and glared angrily at Stark. "Be careful mortal, your friendship with my Brother-in-law protects you only so much" she said darkly then looked back at Thor. "So Brother-in-law will you be returning to Asgard?"

"Only if I am not needed on Midgard"

"Very well, then I bid you farewell" she said holding out her hand. Thor kissed Morgana's soft, slender hand and she disappeared in miasma of purple and black smoke.

* * *

The Chitauri sat in the cell nobody had returned and now the final candle was coming to an end. He'd had no food or water and the silence in his cell was deafening. He sat repeating the locations of the holes in the floor although the words that came out of his mouth sounded more like gibbering. What were those holes? Where did they go? What was in them? Why wasn't anybody checking up on him? He crawled around feeling the walls trying to find something, anything, he wasn't sure what but there was something in this cell with him, there had to be, it was too quite otherwise, too dark, there was something inside there with him. The Chitauri spy put his hands against his head he was hyperventilating and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. _Calm down, calm down there is nothing here just remember the locations of the holes in the floor and then go to sleep, yes sleep that'll pass the time perfectly_. The Chitauri squinted he could barely see anything now that almost all the candles had burned out but he thought he could make out the outlines of the holes. He stared into the darkness trying to memorise before he would be plunged into what seemed like eternal darkness.

* * *

Loki was practicing Necromancy spells in the gardens under the moonlight. The great black dragons of Stygia swooped above in the sky as they headed back to their roosts. He had managed to raise the body of a slave he had killed for practicing. "Kneel" he ordered the shambling corpse and the corpse obeyed without fail. Loki smiled smugly.

"Oh you're raising the dead now?" said a familiar bittersweet voice

"Morgana, my love I've finally managed to make the dead rise" smiled Loki. "You Stygians have a very difficult set of magics to learn but where have you been all day, my dear? I haven't seen you at all day" asked Loki

"I went down to Earth"

"Why would you go there?"

"Why not? You were busy studying and I didn't want to disturb you, plus I was bored and it's fun to corrupt mortals"

"I'm sorry, my dear" said Loki waving his hand and the corpse dropped to the ground, lifeless and limp. "I promise I'll try to make more time for you"

"Liar" smiled Morgana sitting on one of the stone benches

"Truly, I will slow down my studies and spend more time with you" he said picking up Morgana's hands and kissing them.

"Well there are tournaments to be the War-Kings heir being held all this week you could take me to those it'll also be good for those of the Witch-Class to see their future king and any of the War-Class who know magic will also be excited to see you" Morgana said. Loki stood up and walked over to the slave corpse he lightly gestured with his fingers and the corpse started to rise and walk about. "You're getting better you hardly need to move your hands anymore" said Morgana watching. "Soon you'll only need to think it"

"I know, I just need practice and then I'll be able to issue it commands with just my thoughts as well" replied Loki. "Dance!" he ordered the corpse and it started to dance making Loki laugh. "Morgana" he said sitting next to her. The two stared up at the sky watching the Dragons of Stygia return to their homes. "Do you ever regret anything?" asked Loki. Morgana's silence told him she was thinking.

"The only thing I regret is not being all that my Mother expected of me" she said quietly. "Regret is something I know well, take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul."

"There are so many things I regret" said Loki subconsciously holding Morgana's hand

"You're talking about Thor aren't you?"

"I never get to surprise you anymore" said Loki

"You'd surprise me a lot more if you didn't compare my mentality to the women of Asgard" replied Morgana her grey eyes glittered naughtily. "Loki don't dwell on past mistakes, none can change the past…not even Stygians" she said and lightly kissed Loki.

* * *

A/N: The instrument Loki uses for torture is known as a Spanish Tickler (such poetic justice) and what the Chitauri is going through is Sensory Depravation one my personal favourite froms of psycholgical torture.


	6. Delving into Darkness

_How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?_ The Chitauri spy huddled himself into the nearest corner he could find as soon as he woke up. If he stayed quiet and still the creatures wouldn't find him. There had to be something in here with him, something the Stygians had left in the holes waiting for him to let his guard down. No food and no water but he wouldn't break. _The Stygians are tricky; I know there's something in here, those horrible slimy things trying to get in through the holes but not this time I'll fix them_. The Chitauri started laughing but then clapped his hand over his mouth and scuttled to another corner. _Oh! They've heard me_ he started to panic as he heard the scuttling, slimy things in the darkness. "No! You won't take me!" the Chitauri screamed attacking the darkness he frantically clawed at every surface he was able to reach. The more he scratched and attacked the more he felt the slime wet and warm dripping all around him, unaware that it was his own blood from stripping his fingers of skin and nails. "I did it" he laughed manically. "I kept the creatures away from me!" the Chitauri spy laughed while rocking back and forth in the darkness, staring into the abyss and falling further into madness.

* * *

Loki stirred in the large ornate black bed adorned with baroque flourishes he and Morgana shared. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled remembering the night of passion he and Morgana had shared. He turned his head and saw her still sleeping soundly their blood red sheets wrapped around her. Loki leant over and kissed her cheek he was tempted to wake her up but couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. After he was dressed and had eaten breakfast he headed to the Library he knew he still needed to practice his Necromancy but now he was going to try something different. He was going to delve into the most feared of Stygian magic, Fleshcrafting. Loki reached for the first tome it was bound in flesh that was still warm although it had been dead for centuries. The sheer feel of the locked tome made Loki feel nauseous. It wasn't that Loki wasn't curious about 'the craft' as it was informally known, he was but something about it felt wrong. _This isn't like shape-changing, this is deeper and darker, this defiles and corrupts natural law_ he thought to himself putting down the tome and staring at it. Loki had never felt so conflicted about opening a book. "Loki" said a deep cold voice. Loki looked up and saw the Witch-King entering the Library. "You look troubled" he said

"I-I-I don't know why but I can't open this book, your majesty" replied Loki bowing in greeting. The Witch-King approached.

"If you were a Stygian I'd think you a disgrace to our people but you are of Asgard you were not raised around such magic as this. I can see why you would feel unease around it and that is why the book will not open for you" said the Witch-King. "Each of the tomes has an enchantment on them, a special type of seal they will only open for those who know what they face and still approach with an unwavering heart and mind. Only a fool would not be wary of the power held within these pages" the Witch-King said picking up the tome and immediately the clasp unlocked and he opened the book.

"I only want to know whether I can…..stomach. Such a magic as Fleshcrafting" said Loki. The Witch-King nodded slowly. "For yourself or for the title of Witch-King?" asked the Witch-King staring coldly at the trickster. Loki could tell from the burning look of the Witch-King that he would know if Loki was lying.

"To sate my curiosity" Loki said plainly.

"That is a very good answer" said the Witch-King. "I will help tutor you on a simple Fleshcrafting spell designed to create a familiar or minion. After this you will know whether you 'can stomach' the craft" he smiled wickedly.

* * *

SHEILD and the Avengers were meeting on Nick Fury's Helicarrier. "Alright, so we're all here because there have been developments on the possible Chitauri invasion" said Nick Fury. "Dr Banner and Tony Stark please begin". Banner & Stark stood up and stared showing their presentation. The opening panel was of the EMP Disruptor schematics. "Where did you get that?" asked Fury before they'd even started speaking

"Under your bed, now please Cyclops, let us talk" said Stark. "This is partially complete EMP Disruptor once it's complete we will be able to jam and disrupt the Chitauri neural network impairing their forces considerably." Stark said explaining the schematic. "So far Banner and I have come up with a way of containing the gamma radiation from the EMP pulses" another slide appeared. "We will vent the radiation into this specially shielded area. Unfortunately while the radiation is decaying it also becomes highly unstable so we won't be able to use the distorter when this chamber is full"

"Any ideas how long it'd be before we can use it again?" asked the Black Widow.

"Well…..currently it's taking an hour and a half for the radiation to decay in the simulations" said Banner pushing his glasses up. "Stark and I are looking into a Plan B just in case we can't fix the problem, if we're successful I'll be able to narrow down the neural networks signal and send out a jamming signal using any transmitter, the only problem is…..it's not as powerful as the EMP Disruptor and may interfere with any electronics in the area but it's a Plan B if we need it."

"And I'm also working on a virus to screw up their weapons systems and cybernetics" added Stark trying to sound more upbeat then the coy scientist.

"Perhaps the Lady Morgana would offer assistance" said Thor

"Who's that?" asked Fury

"Loki's wife, Lady Morgana of Stygia, the Stygians have destroyed many Chitauri armies and are allies of Asgard" replied Thor

"Err…no bad call, she's hot as hell but that bitch is distilled crazy and she threatened me" whined Stark

"She did not threaten you man of iron she merely warned you"

"You say potato I say potato it's the same thing Point-Break"

"Whoa, can we even trust her? We've never even met her" asked Clint Barton

"She did tell us that the Chitauri would attack" said Captain Rogers

"And when they will attack" added Dr Banner. Nick Fury looked pensively at the presentation.

"Thor, you know the Stygians, would they help us?" he asked. Thor thought for a moment.

"If Morgana ordered it they would march to Niflheim itself to help us but they would demand something in return. Morgana hasn't asked for anything so far though."

"It sounds like Morgana has agendas of her own" said Black Widow. "Perhaps it's in her interest we defeat the Chitauri"

"How do you know she's not just being courteous to Thor?" asked Captain Rogers. Thor shook his head.

"No Captain Rogers, Lady Romanoff understands exactly what Stygians are like; everything has a price to them. The first time Morgana came to warn me perhaps that _was _a courtesy but perhaps she does have some plan for me"

"Then maybe Loki's also got something to do with this" said Barton

"No, Loki isn't the type. I'd say Morgana's keeping Thor informed behind Loki's back either because she wants something specific to happen which doesn't concern him or it does concern him and she's worried he'll try and prevent it. I also have a feeling she hasn't told you everything, I admire her"

"You admire her because she's you" chuckled Barton earning himself Natasha's elbow hitting him in the ribs.

"That doesn't matter what matters is we have a minimum of six months to prepare our battle strategy, ready defences and get everything ready so they don't take us by surprise" said Rogers. "Now that we've already thought them it shouldn't be that difficult. Thor you'll be more use on Asgard. You'll be able to find out when the coronation is right?"

"Aye Captain Rogers, though I do not expect I'll be invited" Thor said with a hint of disappointment.

* * *

The Witch-King brought Loki to a pit filled with corpses. The stench of death and decay was overpowering. The numerous scavenging beasts of Stygia feasted on the bodies of the dead. The Witch-King hurled a massive dark orb at them. The flying things grasped their feed in their talons and flew off shrieking like the tormented souls of the damned. "What are we doing here?" asked Loki his voice muffled from behind his hand as he tried to minimize the amount of decaying flesh he could smell.

"This is where we gather the raw materials. Loki if you make it through this spell you can make it through any spell of the craft." The Witch-King said gesturing for Loki to get in the pit. Loki stared into the black carrion abyss the corpses piled on top of each other like a dumping ground of the dead. Loki jumped down almost vomiting when he landed on the decaying body of a Hell Steed the crunching of bones and decayed flesh squelching beneath his feet made him retch but he regained his composure. Loki fondled around the pile of corpses looking for something that wasn't too rotted. He finally found the body of a young Stygian dragon. Its black scales still glistened revealing a green sheen, there were bite marks all of it; it was probably killed in a fight for dominance. The dragon was slightly larger than a large wolf with sharp ebony claws and large, ferocious ebony fangs its head was slender with empty eye sockets, large twisting black horns and a small fringe on each side of its head. Its body, like its head and long neck was serpentine and extremely skeletal especially down its spine, like the vertebrae were protruding. It had four slender legs, one of which was badly broken. The dragon's bat-like wings were torn and it's long segmented, blade tipped tail coiled around the corpse. Loki grabbed the corpse and flung it over the edge. "Ah, you have good eyes Loki this is newly dead. Now you need a few more bodies to patch up any large gashes" he heard the Witch-King say. Loki grabbed the bodies of a couple of dead nightmare-hounds and flung them out of the pit. The Witch-King helped him out of the carrion pit. Loki was feeling more and more like throwing up and the Witch-King could see it. He waved his hand over the open grave casting an enchantment that stopped the smell of decay rising. He then took a reel of fine blood red thread out of his black & silver kingly robes and handed it to Loki. Loki could feel the magic in this thread it was different from most magical items he'd seen though it was beautiful and at the same time terrifying. "What is this?" asked Loki

"That is the Thread of Life. That thread stops the decay, brings about new life and is what will keep your familiar obeying you." The Witch-King said. "All you need to do is sew up the corpse if there's a gash that's too large then sew the skin from one of those nightmare-hounds over it" he said handing Loki a black needle that was shaped like a fishhook. Loki sneered in disgust and started to sew up the scratches and bites that scared the corpse. The Witch-King watched the trickster carefully stitching up the shredded wings of the dragon. After a while Loki started to notice that the more he stitched the corpse up the more the odour of decay faded. Loki still didn't consider this any less foul and was amazed he hadn't vomited, the body was riddled with fresh decomposition, in certain parts of the body the rot had set in deeper and the corpse had started to bloat. Once Loki had finally finished the other side of the body the Witch-King inspected his handiwork. "Impressive, you've been very through, now the incantation" said the Witch-King handing Loki the tome. The incantation was long and difficult to pronounce so the Witch-King had to help Loki with it, explaining that it was a dead language born from the first Stygians. Loki took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Ya uln a'orr'e hupadgh t'ebumna. Ch'sulya n'gha lagh t'Stygia, Lokinyth" he said slowly but nothing happened.

"You are still forcing the words. Do not force them if need be wait until you are confident before speaking them" said the Witch-King. Loki ran over the pronunciation again inside his head until he was so wrapped in the words they rolled off his tongue.

"Ya uln a'orr'e hupadgh t'ebumna. Ch'sulya n'gha lagh t'Stygia, Lokinyth" Loki said in a faint whisper. As he finished the last word the sutures glowed bright red, the eye sockets of the corpse lit up with a green light and the corpse started to move, the broken bones crunched about as the corpse contorted and twisted until they slotted into place. The dragon that just a moment ago had been lying there dead turned its head and stared at Loki it licked its large razor-like teeth with a forked tongue and sat attentively in front of Loki. Loki was lost for words at this creation of his.

"Congratulations Loki, you just succeeded in casting your first Fleshcrafting spell." said the Witch-King smiling. Loki stared at this creature, a creature he'd made from stitching a corpse together. He still wasn't sure about delving into the craft any further but didn't regret doing it; it was hard to wrap his head around this. As he mulled over his thoughts Loki found himself reaching for the dragon and petting it. The corpse was not cold anymore nor was the body smelling of decay & rot, appearances aside; it was just like this creature had never been dead at all.

"This thing will do anything I say?" asked Loki watching the dragon sniff his hand curiously

"The Thread of Life prevents it from disobeying you but it still has a will, treat it well it will tear apart your enemies and protect your family happily but treat it badly and it'll bite the hand that feeds. Familiars and minions get some rather unique talents when they are raised, each is different but the one thing they all have in common is the development of a necrotic agent in their bite so even if their target escapes, the targets tissue will start to develop gangrene and make room for secondary infections. Oh and there is one last thing, once a minion or familiar has been risen they tend to not know very much so you'll have to train it" said the Witch-King.

* * *

The Chitauri was pacing feeling everywhere trying to find where the 'slimy things' were hiding. "I know you're in here" he said to the darkness in a hoarse voice. It had been so long since he spoke his voice was starting to go or maybe he was forgetting to speak. The darkness was what he loathed, it never left he didn't know how long he'd been here clawing at imaginary creatures, shredding open his skin and rocking back and forth with no food and no water. The darkness smelt foul now like it was rotting and the silence was overwhelming he saw things in the darkness shapes that moved faces that disappeared something evil was in there with him sometimes he would scream for hours just to break the silence but it didn't work it only reminded him he was alone in the dark with the creatures. Suddenly a thought occurred, _the slimy things haven't come back, could they have made it into me when I slept? _The Chitauri suddenly started scratching manically at his skin trying to get rid of those slimy things that had invaded his body doing whatever he could to tear open his flesh and purify himself. The Chitauri tried chewing the skin off his arms he groaned at the excruciating pain but he suddenly felt the wet slime pour down his skin. "Yes!" he screamed. "I found you and I'll kill you!" he screamed in the dark as he continued to chew whatever flesh he could reach and tear at the rest of his body, mindless, like a rabid animal locked in a cage.

The Chitauri wasn't sure what happened but someday, perhaps weeks later suddenly the darkness ran away there was light, bright light, blinding bright light. The Chitauri shielded his eyes as a large figure blocked the bright light. "I killed them, the horrible slimy things trying to get inside me, I killed them all" the words came croaking out of his blood stained mouth. The large silhouette threw something wet over the Chitauri. The Chitauri blindly scrabbled around thinking it was the 'slimy things' but on an instinctive lick of his lips it was revealed to be nothing but water, the first water he'd tasted in what seemed like a century. The large man sighed loudly and put two things in the cell that made a clank noise as they were put on the floor and shut the door but there was no darkness now, somehow the darkness he'd been engulfed in and swallowed by was gone and now all that was there was a bright light.

* * *

Morgana sat studying the scrolls, tomes and grimoires of ancient Stygian magic in the library. Her delicate, long and elegant fingers stroked the ivory pages of the black grimoire she was studying when a tear ran down her face - a memory had returned:

_"Sit up straight, girl!" the shrill voice demanded_

_"I'm sorry Mother" the girl said her dark hair tied back in plats._

_"You know, I don't know why I bother with you. You're an Embodiment and you'd rather spend your time with these pointless instruments and those ridiculous spell books, you think knowing how to take control of an enemy's shadow is going to help you rule?"_

_"I'm sorry Mother" the girl wailed _

_"This is your Father's fault filling your head with these ridiculous ideas, pathetic creature" the woman with scarlet eyes glared at the sobbing girl. "I'm so disappointed with you, Morgana"_

Those words echoed in Morgana's mind as she closed the grimoire adorned with a leafless tree and stared at the various tomes that filled the towering shelves of the room – the suddenly the door burst open.

"Darling! You'll never guess what I did today" said Loki merrily as he entered the room he held in one hand a chain he tugged at the chain and his dragon followed him into the library. It now had a piece of black armour on its face that looked like a mask attached to a chain which was also attached to a black collar with large steel spikes. "I managed to make a familiar using Fleshcrafting" said Loki proudly.

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast living with us now, lovely?" Morgana asked looking over at Loki

"It's not mangy" cooed Loki. Loki looked at Morgana and noticed the glistening droplet on her ghostly pale skin. "Have you been crying, Precious?" he asked with concern.

"It was just a very vivid memory that crept up on me" replied Morgana standing up from her seat

"That doesn't sound like my girl." Loki said comfortingly. He tilted Morgana's head so her eyes were gazing up at his. "Want me to make you laugh?" he asked playfully with a naughty glint in his eyes

"No Loki! That won't work" Morgana said trying not to smile

"Challenge accepted, my lady" Loki smirked. Morgana started to run from Loki who chased after her eventually catching Morgana and tickling her only stopping when the young witch had no sign of sorrow on her face. Loki's dragon followed carrying its chain-lead in its mouth.

"Awww, good dragon" said Morgana petting the creature. The dragon's forked tongue slid out and it licked Morgana's face. "What have you named it, Loki?"

"Plague" said Loki.

"Because of the Necrosis and infection its bite spreads?"

"That and it'd piss my brother off if he thought I was going to let 'Plague' on his precious Earth" Loki and Morgana laughed together but were interrupted by Ynyr - the torturer bowed before them.

"Greetings my Lord & Lady, my Lord Loki, the Chitauri is finally broken" said Ynyr. Loki turned to Morgana.

"Do you mind?" he asked

"Not at all, I'll take Plague to the War-Palace and train it to kill" smiled Morgana stroking the dragon's neck.

"I'll return as soon as I can" Loki replied kissing the witch before accompanying the torturer to the dungeons.

* * *

A/N: The spell Loki incants is actually R'lyehian, a language created by Lovecraft that was used in R'lyeh, a crucial part of the Cthulhu Mythos. Roughly translated (and asumming Stygia means Kingdom of Corruption) it means 'I summon the soul born of the pit. Crossover from death to the Kingdom of Corruption, servant of Loki'


	7. Pride

The Chitauri sat gibbering to himself as Loki entered the room. "You, you made the darkness come! The Dark Master? You control the slimy things – Oh those horrible slimy things, trying to get inside me" he said. Loki smirked silently laughing at the Chitauri.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to put you in 'the darkness' again?" he asked mockingly. The Chitauri shook his head fiercely.

"N-n-no Dark Master, anything but the darkness, no darkness, no dark" he said pleadingly

"Good, now why were you sent here?" asked Loki calmly. The Chitauri thought for a minuet clearly sifting through his scrambled memories.

"The Dark Master was sent to watch Dark Master, find out what he was doing in Kingdom of Corruption." The Chitauri looked up at Loki. "The Corruption is seeping into you Dark Master."

"Why were you trying to find out what I was on here for?" asked Loki ignoring the Chitauri's ravings

"The Other, he wanted to know. The Dark Master was supposed to be caged. The Other he wants to draw Dark Master out of hiding. He wants revenge; revenge fills his mind like slimy things crawling in the skin, always crawling."

"What is The Other planning?"

"He is building an army against the Dark Master, bigger than the army given to the Dark Master, easily kill all. Army will draw out the Dark Master or turn Dark Master Allies on the Dark Master, either way Dark Master loses." The Chitauri said giggling. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Where is The Other?" he asked

"I don't know, The Other said to report anything the Dark Master did to an Agent" the spy said looking up at Loki who at this point was milling over the information in his mind. _Thor will protect Midgard but if he fails the Chitauri will come after me and I will have no allies to call on, however if I do nothing and Thor succeeds he and the whole of Asgard will tear me apart_. He tilted his head and rolled his eyes as he schemed the more scenarios Loki ran in his mind the less likely a favourable outcome seemed to be. Loki clenched his teeth and growled in frustration.

"Lord Loki?" said Ynyr. "Is he not cooperating?" asked the torturer.

"I'm done here" Loki said coldly turning swiftly, his black sleeveless trench coat flared out smacking the Chitauri in the face.

"What do you want me to do with-?"

"I haven't decided yet" interrupted Loki. "For now keep him locked up" he ordered as he marched out of the dungeons, schemes and tricks playing in his mind – trying to devise a way to get him out of this situation. As Loki marched down the long hallways of the palace, in his frustration he sent telekinetic waves hurling any slave in his path into the walls – this was the first time he couldn't come up with a lie of trick to get him out of a tight spot and he knew sooner or later it would become a very tight spot, so tight it would crush him.

* * *

Thor was in deep thought, Morgana's words haunted him. He could still hear her poisonous voice whispering in his ear '_Who is the real traitor, Thor? The man who found out his whole life was a lie, who was cast out for being promised a false birth-right and wanting nothing more than to be an equal? Or is it the man who spun the lies and poured salt on the wound?_' those diseased words were now echoing in Thor's mind because they weren't entirely false, the femme fatale's words rung true to Thor. He sighed as he tried to block the thoughts from his mind and looked up as he was pulled into the vortex that was the Bifrost. Thor was still trying to get the thoughts out of his mind when he was face to face with Heimdall. The Gatekeeper removed his sword and nodded in greeting to Thor. Thor nodded back and started heading to Valhalla he had to tell the All-Father what would happen on Midgard. As Thor entered the great hall he felt gravely ill, like his mind was completely shadowed. He found himself walking to his chambers but not of his free-will, it was like he'd become a puppet – moving but not in control.

Thor shut and locked the door then as he turned around still not understanding what was going on. He walked up to a mirror and saw his normally crystal blue eyes had turned black and shadowed. The haunting reflection in the mirror changed to that of a phantom apparition. The phantom looked up and smiled at Thor – it was Morgana – Thor wanted to smash the mirror but his body wouldn't let him. "Don't bother Thor I'm not really here, nobody can hear me or see me aside from you, think of me as a hallucination" the phantom said climbing out of the mirror

"What foul magic have you bestowed upon me, witch?" Thor said sternly

"Have you ever heard of a parasite spell? No? Well it's a particularly nasty type of spell from various schools of magic that allows the caster to 'feed' on certain aspects of the host"

"Like what?"

"Oh there are various kinds some allow the caster to control the host, some manipulate thoughts, others allow the caster to see into the hosts mind and some sap the life out of the host. This particular one is from the Domination school" said the phantom before Thor holding up her hands. Lightening darted back and forth intertwining like a cat's cradle. "You see this? It's your mind right now you're just like a marionette to me but if I want I could destroy your mind and make you brain-dead or I could re-create it so you believe whatever I want you to. I had a feeling that at some point I'd need the upper-hand"

"What do you want, Morgana?" asked Thor.

"What I want is so simple even you can do it. I have a lot riding on certain events playing out in a particular way so all I want is for you keep your mouth shut about this _especially _to Loki and not to interfere with my plans, understand?"

"And what if I refuse? You wouldn't kill me _that _would require mercy" asked Thor not entirely sure what Morgana meant by 'plans' either she thought he knew more than he did or she was planning a long-term scheme.

"If you don't I'll destroy everything and everyone you love starting with that pathetic mortal your so fond of, Jane Foster, I'll kill her and drag her soul to Stygia where I'll torment her for eternity. Then I'll break Sif's heart by revealing your infatuation and-"

"Enough" interrupted Thor. He thought for a moment and gritted his teeth he knew if he gave his word he could never go back on it but then he sighed. "I give you my word of honour, Morgana. I will not interfere and I will tell no one of this" the phantom before him stared for a moment reading his face and no doubt debating mentally whether she could trust him eventually she clapped her hands together and Thor suddenly felt the shadow lifting from his mind, the apparition in front of him emerged back into the mirror and faded away. Thor looked at his reflection his eyes had returned to normal and he could control his body.

Thor went to see Odin; the All-Father seemed pensive and distracted like he was trying to work out a problem. "Ah, Thor I see you have returned from Midgard"

"Yes, All-Father I have warned of the Chitauri attack" said Thor. "Does something trouble you Father?" he asked. Odin nodded.

"Some believe that before the universe there was nothing, they are wrong there was darkness. That darkness became the realm of Stygia and its inhabitants. When they die they only return to the darkness from whence they came, they are the beginning and the end" Odin sighed. "When I signed that truce all those centuries ago I realised that the universe exists because the Stygians _allow it_ to exist. They have the power to destroy everything and re-create it but they choose not to."

"What are you saying, All-Father?" asked Thor not quite understanding what Odin meant by telling him this.

"I fear that if we cannot defeat the Chitauri it will be detrimental to the fate of the nine realms"

"I will not let the nine realms fall so sayeth the Prince of Asgard" said Thor with strong conviction.

* * *

Loki paced the dark halls looking for his wife. He knew he had to get back into Asgard's good books if he was to have an army capable of fighting off the Chitauri it enraged him that it had come to this. He found her on the balcony staring into an obsidian crystal ball. Plague perched on the edge of the balcony and with her free hand Morgana threw a thigh bone into the air. The undead dragon launched itself into the sky to catch it before returning to her. "Morgana, my dear" said Loki clearing his throat as Plague approached him

"Yes, my love" replied Morgana her eyes fixed on the crystal ball. Loki swallowed hard he felt sick to the pit of his stomach.

"I believe we should try and build a diplomatic relationship with our Asgardian allies" he said. Morgana's eyes shifted to him. "I want to hold a feast in their honour" said Loki. Morgana smiled and walked towards Loki.

"What a wonderful idea. A perfect time to lay to rest old grudges in favour of a better future for all of us" she smiled gazing into Loki's green eyes. "Tell me, why such an interest in building relations with Asgard, a matter of pride?" she asked. Loki smiled and kissed her roughly.

"You know why" he said pulling away. "You're an intelligent, powerful woman. You pretend not to know anything but you are all too aware of my situation" he continued stroking the contours of Morgana's body. "Beautiful, intelligent and powerful...I can see why those pathetic mortals fear you"

"And you my husband, do you fear me?" asked Morgana running her slim, elegant fingers through Loki's hair.

"I would be a fool not to" he whispered. "But I will not shy away from the only woman who I've ever wanted to spend eternity with" he said and continued petting her. Morgana let out an enraptured sigh feeling his hot breath against her neck and smiled darkly.


	8. Preparing for the Feast

Heimdall stood vigilant watching; he saw a blur in the darkness and readied his sword as the swirling darkness developed the form of an imp. The imp flew towards Asgard it had no eyes and its body was covered in putrescence, its bat-like wings were partially rotted but it flew straight to Asgard and hovered in front of Heimdall. "You Heimdall?" the imp asked in broken englis

"Speak quickly fiend!" demanded Heimdall. The imp turned its attention to a leather satchel and took out a scroll and handed it to Heimdall.

"Invitation from Stygia" the imp said before turning and flying back into the darkness. Heimdall looked at the scroll and brought it to Valhalla; to the seats of Odin and Frigga.

"All-Father, a messenger of Stygia has brought you an invitation" he said but before he could take it Frigga lunged for the parchment.

"It's from Loki!" she said happily. "Thank you Heimdall" she smiled. Heimdall bowed and took his leave. Frigga read through the parchment. "Oh that's so sweet, he and Morgana are holding a banquet at the end of this week to celebrate the Asgardian & Stygian Alliance and he's invited us all" she smiled

"We're not going" said Odin. "I will have nothing to do with the creature"

"Odin" gasped Frigga. "How could you say such a thing? Loki is your son, he has his flaws but this is a surprising olive branch"

"I won't go, you can't make me" he insisted

"You have to, he's your son" said Frigga sweetly

"Aren't we going feasting in Alfheim then?"

"That's next week" said Frigga bluntly

"But Frigga" Odin pleaded but the All-Mother would not be swayed. Odin sighed. "Oh alright" he moaned.

* * *

Loki was determined to make his feast be the best feast there ever was, a lot was riding on it, like his life. He entered the War-King's palace with Morgana's brother, Belial and Plague, Loki's dragon familiar who tugged at his chain enthusiastically. The tournaments had finally finished with one of the War-King's sons winning the title of heir to the throne but that hadn't fazed Loki. Loki had watched Belial in the tournaments he was a fine warrior, perhaps better than Thor and a good tactician so Loki asked Belial to be his general when he and Morgana take the throne. The War-King's palace was very different from the Witch-King's palace instead of art, statues and magical artefacts it was filled with suits of armour weapons and the preserved heads of enemies. Loki sneered _this place is just like Asgard if it can't be swung over your head and used to crack skulls, they want nothing to do with it_ he thought as the two walked the halls. "Are you alright brother?" asked Belial

"Oh yes, I just feel out of place here" said Loki. The red-eyed warrior laughed.

"I feel the same way when I go to see you and my sister" he said and the trickster god smiled. "So this big feast your planning, why are you doing it?" Belial asked

"I'm trying to build better relations between Asgard and Stygia" replied Loki

"Well you've got your work cut out for you our people have never seen eye to eye. I remember Mother telling me about it even before the war"

"Is that so?" said Loki intrigued by the gossip

"Yes, my and Morgana's Mother is Morrigan, a war goddess to the mortals. She said that the relationship between Asgard and Stygia was strained from the dawn of time, not because of one particular event it's just because we are polar opposites, they're good we're evil although as you know the reality isn't that simple, we only do what comes naturally to us" he shrugged

"You're a lot smarter than most of the warriors here" said Loki

"Comes from living with sorcerers, also Morgana and I used to fight a lot, I had to be smart otherwise she'd probably turn me into a pig and have me hunted"

"Oh that's a great idea!" said Loki enthusiastically. Belial furrowed his brow at the god of mischief. "For the feast we could have a hunt!" Belial nodded at his sudden understanding. The two approached the War-King who sat on a steel throne adorned with the bones of the slain and bowed.

"Rise" said the War-King with a deep gravelly voice. Plague let out a blood curdling screech and unfurled its wings donning a threatening pose.

"Stop that!" Loki ordered and the undead dragon obeyed folding its wings but it continued to let out a low clicking growl. "I apologise, your highness" he said

"You hold the chain of a strong beast of war there, Magician" the War-King smiled mockingly. "What brings one of _your kind_ to our halls?"

"My kind?" said Loki insulted and opened his mouth to tell the War-King exactly what he thought of him but Belial, knowing Loki had no grasp of when to keep his mouth shut intervened.

"Your highness, the Prince-Consort is holding a banquet for our allies on Asgard and requests that the War-Class hold a tournament" said Belial. "Isn't that right, Loki?"

"Absolutely, the Asgardians enjoy tournaments and no doubt they'll want to compete themselves" said Loki rolling his eyes.

"This is your banquet, why should I help?" asked the War-King. Loki smiled to himself.

"Oh I get it, you're worried the warriors of Asgard could beat your boys, I don't blame you wouldn't want Asgard to think your weak" he said shrugging. The War-King's face went red at the trickster's words

"You think my warriors weak?" he bellowed.

"No but that's what my guests will think when I mention that you didn't want to hold a tournament for them" said the trickster. The War-King glared at the sly god of mischief thinking over what he had said.

"Very well then, Loki we will hold a tournament for your guests. The bouts will be until first blood" said the War-King. Loki smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, your Excellency" he said before they left.

Morgana was sitting in the gardens listening to a bard dressed in black & blue play the Celtic harp and recite poems and songs to her. The young witch smiled at the beauty and horror of the words that escaped the poet's lips. When Belial and Loki arrived Loki suddenly felt a strong dislike for the bard when he saw how entranced Morgana was. Belial looked at Loki as the trickster glared. "What's wrong with you?" asked Belial

"That man's entertaining my wife. I should be the one doing that."

"Can you play the harp, hurdy-gurdy or flute?"

"No but that's not the point" insisted Loki

"Oh I get it, you're feeling threatened"

"I am not; Morgana is my wife she'd never choose him over me"

"I know, so why are you getting so jealous of a bard?" asked Belial, Loki thought for a moment but couldn't think of an answer. "I know why, it's written in your eyes and all over your heart"

"What are you prattling on about?" asked Loki pretending not to know

"Oh come now brother, I am as Stygian as my sister I can see the feelings of others it's how we corrupt them." Belial chuckled. "You're in love with her, for the first time in your life you genuinely love someone and it scares you"

"I am not!" sulked Loki. "Love is a weakness"

"You know that's exactly what Morgana said when I brought this up" Belial smiled. "Mother is right you two really were destined to be together, whether you two admit you love each other or not"

"Ugh, the last thing I need is advice from your Mother. Not after she all but emasculated for not competing in the tournaments"

"Ahhh ignore that Mother, came from the War-Class, it's amazing she got with Dad they're so different"

"Awww, Sweetheart!" cried Morgana running towards the two of them.

"Morgana my dear, what a nice welcome" said Loki charmingly as the black clad witch dived into his arms.

"I've been auditioning bards and minstrels to play at your dinner party" she said

"It's not a dinner party, dearest it's a banquet"

"Yes well anyway which do you think would be more suitable a warrior-poet or traditional Stygian ritual music?" she asked

"Well, I'd prefer Stygian music but our guests will be more for the warrior-poet" said Loki after a brief think. "Yes, warrior-poet, definitely." Loki said and took Morgana's hands. "Morgana, my sweet oblivion, my dark angel, nightshade flower, I need this banquet to be perfect. Everything must go according to plan, do you understand?" he said stroking her soft ghostly skin.

"Of course, my dark prince everything will be perfect" she said. "Only the finest food, drink and entertainment" she smiled and whispered something in Loki's ear causing the trickster god to blush.


	9. The Feast

The day of the feast came and Loki was more than pleased with how things were looking. In the way of decoration there wasn't much aside from the nightmarish paintings and statues that always decorated the dining hall. The huge ornate black table was covered in foods that looked so beautiful and delicious that Loki was tempted to start eating without the guests. Black vases filled with the strange flowers of Stygia decorated the table, bunches of the strange deep blue rose-like flowers that emitted a beautiful sweet fragrance but despite their beauty were highly poisonous with an acidic sap and the small white flowers that looked like lilies of the valley but were carnivorous using their fragrance to attract prey and if ingested would bring about insanity. Loki went upstairs to find Morgana having her hair decorated by the slaves; they were putting braiding the stray sections of her thick hair and lacing them with crystals. Plague lay on the bed eyeing the slaves like a predator watching its prey. The slaves were very aware of this and tried to do the braids as quickly as possible without making mistakes. Loki looked at his familiar smiling and walked over to his dresser. He picked up a pair of black boots which had pewter knee guards with the symbol of two urnes snakes intertwined in an 'S' shape. He put on a black long-sleeved turtleneck and tucked the hem into his black riding trousers. He heard Morgana ordering the slaves to find her dress as she put on her jewellery and Plague hissing at them. Loki grabbed his emerald green tail coat; it had a high collar, silver piping and concealed buttons giving him a 'no button' look.

Loki turned and looked at Morgana, her slaves were tightening the bodice of a strapless gown with a black satin skirt, and the bodice was adorned with crystals that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. She looked herself over in a mirror. "What do you think?" she asked Loki shooing the slaves away. The trickster approached her and started to stroke her bare shoulders.

"I think you're wearing too much" he said and started kissing her neck. "If I had my way you'd wear nothing and we'd never leave this room" Morgana laughed and stroked Loki's face as he caressed her.

"You are so naughty" she said moving away from him. Loki smirked and shrugged.

"That's why I'm the god of mischief" he said casually approaching the young witch and pulling her towards him. "You know I'm going to have so much fun with you once this dinner's over" he said passionately kissing her. The couple's tongues rubbed together in an erotic dance. Loki found his hands starting to stray down Morgana's body and the rhythm of her breathing changed. Loki had started to notice all sorts of things about his wife, things that he'd never normally care about. He pulled away from her and smirked. "Kneel" he ordered. Morgana obeyed the skirt of her dress looked like a black pool engulfing her lower body. Loki felt the rush of empowerment, the arousal that came from his commands being obeyed. Loki started to unbutton his trousers when a loud knock came at the door. "Damn it! We do not wish to be disturbed!" Loki screamed doing up his fly. Morgana stood up and walked to the door clearly entertained by her husband's embarrassment. She opened the door and a guard saluted.

"My Lady, Lord Loki's guests have arrived" he said

"Very well we will be down momentarily" she smiled shutting the door. "Loki, your guests are here" she said in a sing-song voice. Loki groaned at the thought of having to be _nice_ to those who lied to him most of his life.

"Plague! Come here" he ordered picking up the thick chain that lay on the black console table next to the vase of red & black roses. The dragon scuttled off the bed and meandered around the trickster's legs. Loki took Morgana's hand and the two went to great their guests.

Loki could see Odin and Frigga talking to Morgana's parents the Witch-King Asmodeus & Witch-Queen Morrigan. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were talking to Belial, the War-King and some of the guests from the War-Class._ No doubt their talking about how many heads they've smashed in with their fists, idiots _he thought sneering slightly his thought was suddenly interrupted by Morgana. "Darling, address your guests" she muttered without moving her lips. Loki suddenly noticed that everyone was looking up at them.

"Greetings, honoured guests" he said. "My wife and I are so glad you could come to our feast to celebrate the new alliance between Asgard and Stygia. Hopefully it will be the beginning of a long and prosperous friendship for both our people. Feel free to help yourselves to drinks while we wait for the feast." Loki smiled finishing his speech as they descended the stairs. He and Morgana approached Odin & Frigga. Frigga smiled happily at Loki and opened her arms to hug him. Loki handed Morgana Plague's chain and hugged Frigga.

"Loki, my little boy, it's so good to see you" she said happily

"And you too Mother" replied Loki as they parted their hug. "Thank you for coming" he continued

"Not at all, I've been so excited to see how you've been. Witch-King Asmodeus says you've been doing very well adapting to life here on Stygia, that's wonderful to hear" she said happily and Loki couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Apparently, you've become quite adept with Stygian magic" said Odin suspiciously

"I have to, it's what is required of a king" Loki replied

"Did Loki tell you about his first Fleshcrafting spell? He's quite gifted" said the Witch-King.

"Fleshcrafting?!" Odin said in horror. Loki raised his head defensively

"Yes, I managed to create my own familiar, Plague" he said gesturing to the black dragon on the leash. Odin looked at the dragon and it started making a low threatening growl. "Oh don't worry about my pet, it knows better than to harm anyone, at least not without reason" Loki said with superficial charm

"I'm sorry but what is Fleshcrafting?" asked Frigga

"Fleshcrafting is a unique school of magic, Mother. Usually only Stygians are allowed to study it. It focuses on the manipulation of living or dead flesh. Plague was created from a corpse" replied Loki the dragon looked up at its master with the green lights shining from its empty eye sockets. Plague let its jaw drop causing it to seemingly smile. Loki petted the atrocity and its forked tongue licked his hand affectionately.

"Well…..isn't that…..nice" said Frigga shooting Odin a glance that said '_you should've bought him that puppy he asked for'_.

"Fleshcrafting is the most difficult school of magic to learn and it is required that any future Witch-King learn at least the basics" said Morgana diplomatically. Frigga looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad Loki has found a love in you Morgana" she said. Morgana noticed Odin's harsh gaze she could feel his eye burning through her.

"Morgana, my sweet oblivion, we should mingle with more of the guests" said Loki she nodded and curtseyed to Odin & Frigga before they headed in the direction of Thor and Belial. As soon as Morgana was in sight Fandral the Dashing grabbed her and playfully pulled her close to him, Morgana shrieked and tried to get free. Loki's eyes went ablaze and he let go of Plague's chain. The dragon roared and lunged at Fandral knocking the adventurer over and attempting to rip out his throat.

"Loki call off your monster!" demanded Sif

"My monster? I hardly know Fandral" said Loki smugly. "I will call off my pet if this beast apologizes for touching my lady against her will"

"Fine" cried Fandral trying to push away Plague's terrifying maw Loki clicked his fingers and the familiar returned to him still growling at Fandral.

"Apologize" said Loki

"Forgive my rudeness, my lady" said Fandral but Morgana just sneered.

"There, isn't that nice" said Loki glaring at Fandral.

"Brother, that was indeed merciful of you" said Belial. "I would've had him gelded for such an abominable act"

"Agreed" said the War-King. "If you don't want his blood on your hands, I'd be happy to render my services" glaring at Fandral

"Now, now this feast is to celebrate our new alliance that last thing we want to do is ruin it before it's begun. Isn't that right Thor?" smiled Loki. Suddenly all eyes were fixed on the thunderer.

"Well it would be best if we left our old grudges behind" he said. Loki smiled

"My thoughts exactly" he said. "So Sif, how has Asgard been without lovable Loki around?" he asked

"Quiet" replied Sif. The warrior-maiden looked at Morgana clutching her husband's arm. "Do you still not see what a hopeless liar, betrayer, trickster and troublemaker you've married?" Sif asked Morgana. Loki's pale skin went pink with fury.

"She knows that already, Sif but unlike you she's not a mannish priss who makes a big deal out of these things"

"I believe I can speak for myself, darling" said Morgana. "I thank you for your concern Sif but I love Loki for who he is, it's why I choose him" she smiled fluttering her eyelashes

"Hmmm, I'm just surprised he hasn't come crawling back with his tail between his legs…if nothing else" Sif said nastily

"Perhaps he prefers to be around less _masculine_ women" Morgana retorted spitefully. Loki sniggered at the catty remark while Sif became livid

"Shut up, whor-" she was about to lunge for Morgana but Thor stepped in

"Girls, girls you're both pretty, lets calm down now" the thunderer gave Loki a worried look and the god of mischief rolled his eyes.

"Morgana you've had your fun, now play nice" Loki said. Morgana smiled smugly.

"Fine, I think I see my brother Avarice beckoning me" she said and glided away.

"So Loki" said Volstagg changing the subject. "What kind of food shall be at this feast?" asked the round adventurer

"Both Stygian and Asgardian dishes, you can tell which are Stygian as they usually are rarer and have more offal. Stygian food also has a wider range of tastes"

"Interesting, I've always wondered what Stygian food is like" added Hogun the Grim.

"What of you, Thor?" asked Loki. Thor looked at the dark haired god and smiled

"I'm more interested in sampling Stygian drinks, Brother" the thunderer smiled. Loki smiled he looked over Thor's shoulder seeing the doors to the dining room open.

"Come sit next to me at the feast, we have a lot to catch up on" he said happily.

The feast was extremely grand with the meat decorated to look like legendary animals. Loki as usual piled his plate high with food. Plague was chained to his chair and he would give his pet table scraps. Thor lifted his goblet and looked at its contents. "Loki, what is this?" he asked. Loki looked at the contents.

"That is Blood Wine" he replied.

"Blood Wine?" said Thor looking disgusted at the drink.

"Don't let the name fool you; it's made out of bloodberrys a native fruit named for their colour and excessive amounts of juice. The wine is very strong though so drink it carefully" Loki said taking a mouthful of Sliver, an animal of Stygia that had meat similar to boar but far more tender. Thor sipped the wine and Loki was right, it was strong. Loki laughed at Thor's expression.

"By Mjölnir, that is a strong wine" Thor said

"Would you like some mead instead, Thor?" asked Morgana who sat on the other side of Loki

"Nay, my lady I will happily drink this wine" he laughed taking another piece of venison. The dining hall was filled with happy chatter among the guests. "So Loki how's living on Stygia been?" asked Thor.

"Ha! It's the best decision Odin ever made. I love it here, at first it was abit strange, with all the darkness and the Abominations terrified me but now, pfft I'd never go back to Asgard" said Loki contentedly. Thor was shocked by this statement.

"Really? You don't miss anything about Asgard at all?"

"Of course not, here my magic and knowledge is considered strength not a weakness" said Loki taking Morgana's hand. "And I have the love of the most beautiful creäture" he said kissing her hand. "And trust me when I say this Thor, you'd be a fool to settle for sex with a mortal or Asgardian woman…" Thor choked on his wine as Loki started bragging about his sexual experiences with Morgana. "I mean, my Morgana is amazing there was this one time where we made love in the centre of the hedge maze…."

"Loki, do you really think you should be talking about this stuff? Especially in front of your wife?" Thor interrupted

"Heh, you're right of course" said Loki and turned to Morgana. "Oh nightshade flower, does it upset you that I'm giving Thor the details of our sex life?" he asked. Morgana looked up from her meal and smiled.

"Not at all, I think it's important for men to share their experiences, it helps keep their lovers satisfied" she said bluntly. Thor furrowed his brow.

"Are you saying I don't know how to please a woman?" he asked. Morgana laughed in reply.

"Of course not, Thor….that's not to say if you weren't open to suggestion you couldn't be better" she said darkly, planting the seed of insecurity and sipping her wine.

"Isn't she wonderful, and she's all mine" smiled Loki. Thor sighed and drank more of the Blood Wine trying to forget the feeling of inadequacy as Loki continued to talk about his prowess. Thor thought that this must be Loki's idea of payback from when they were young men and Thor would boast of his conquests relentlessly even though Loki made it clear he didn't want to know about all the maidens Thor had bedded.

Between courses a bard was reciting some of his war poetry. Loki was now incredibly bored but his guests were enjoying the poems of glory, epic battles and slaying monsters. Thor was particularly enjoying the recital comparing it to adventures he'd embarked on. By now all Loki was hearing was '_blah blah blah blah blah_' he stroked Plague who was tugging at the chain attached to Loki's chair. Morgana kept looking at Loki with an expression that said _'don't you do anything you naughty trickster'_. Loki sunk back into his chair watching his guests enjoy themselves and yawned, Plague was still tugging at the chain and growling ferociously, Loki smiled wickedly and his green eyes shifted to the hook on his chair that Plague's chain was attached to. Loki waved his hand under the table slightly, causing the chain to break and Plague charged after the bard. Loki burst into a hysterical fit of laughter at the sight of his pet chasing the bard who only a few seconds ago had been talking about slaying 20 adult dragons.

After the feast everyone made their way to the dark arena for the tournament. As Loki suspected most of his Asgardian guests entered the tourney. Loki & Morgana were in the royal box with the Witch-King & Witch-Queen, Odin & Frigga and The War-King & War-Queen. Once the contenders had been finalized and the roster completed all the contenders entered the ring and the War-King stood up. "We hold this tournament at the request of Lord Loki, our future Witch-King in honour of our alliance with Asgard. The combatants shall fight the same way we have fought since the beginning, a test of arms to prove your mettle. Each fight will be single combat fought until one party yields and no interventions" said the War-King and looked back. "Loki, no funny business" he said sternly glaring at the trickster god.

"I would never" smiled the trickster innocently the War-King huffed.

"Let the tournament begin" he said sitting down. The tournament was a huge success all the guests of Asgard and the War-Class loved Loki's tournament. Loki himself wasn't entertained in the slightest at the constant smashing and clashing of steel as one contender would yield to another after they beat each other up for a while he yawned accidentally and Morgana threw him a scalding glare.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed quietly

"I'm bored" he whispered back

"Your guests are enjoying themselves, smile and bear it" she ordered. Loki rolled his eyes and his eyes moved to the arena. Hogun was battling one of Morgana's brothers, Cain. A man with large pure black eyes and very dark brown wavy hair, almost black tied back. He wore spiked Stygian armour with skulls hanging from a trophy belt and used a large flail. Cain used his flail to knock Hogun off his feet as Hogun was about to get up the Cain put his foot on his chest slowly crushing his rib-cage. Hogun yielded his weapon and Cain removed his foot and helped him up. The crowds roared in applause and Loki noticed that even Odin was looking content. By the time of the last bout Loki had almost fallen to sleep several times, the last bout was Thor fighting Belial; Loki rolled his eyes he knew that Thor wouldn't be able to resist the chance to show off in front of everyone. Thor hurled Mjölnir at Belial who dodged and lunged towards the thunderer bashing him with his shield. The two warriors battled fiercely. Morgana watched her brother intently; Loki knew that out of all her brothers Belial was the one Morgana was closest with. She had 4 brothers including Belial and 1 half-sister the only one to even show the slightest bit of respect towards Loki was Belial, the youngest of her brothers but still older than Morgana. The bout went on for a long time it seemed that Thor & Belial were equally matched. Odin was cheering for Thor excited at the closeness of these contenders. Loki's idle hands were twitching as he thought of all the things that would make this more exciting, turning the weapons to snakes, making the armour disappear his mind reeled but the glare of the War-King made him reconsider and he ended up stroking Morgana's leg to keep his hands busy.

Thor and Belial fought tooth & nail they had fought with all their hearts since the bout began and neither would give up. Sparks flew off their weapons when they clashed. "It would seem we are at an impasse, Thor" said Belial through clenched teeth

"Nay, I will not lose in front of Loki and my Father" said Thor

"We are equally matched; do you suggest we continue until we pass out from exhaustion?"

"If need be" replied Thor

"So be it" said Belial kicking Thor in the chest sending him hurtling into the wall of the arena. Morgana was starting to obviously become bored and leant over to the War-King whispering something. The War-King stood up and a loud gong sounded. Thor and Belial ceased their fight they were both dripping with sweat and panting heavily.

"Enough! You have proven yourselves equally matched therefore we call this match a stalemate" a mixed reaction came from the crowd.

Loki was overjoyed to be free from duels, he'd had enough of sparing matches when he was still on Asgard but the event was not over yet he still had one last game for everyone. Loki stood up in the royal box and smiled at the Stygians and Asgardians. "And now we bring to you the highlight of our evening, The Challenge" a loud chorus of cheers came from the Stygian audience. "Ladies & Gentlemen place your bets and we shall begin" said Loki sitting down in his chair. Odin looked at Loki with a puzzled expression.

"Loki, what is this Challenge?" he asked. Loki smiled.

"Oh The Challenge is simple enough, a prisoner is sent into the ring to fight. Stygians place bets on how long the prisoner will last before he dies, it's a tremendously fun blood sport". The gong sounded and Ynyr, the torturer came into the arena dragging the Chitauri prisoner with him. His legs and arms were mangled from where the bone hadn't healed properly and the scars from torture and self-mutilation were oozing and clearly infected but the depths of the Chitauri's insanity seemed to cut off all pain. The prisoner looked at Loki who was smiling down at him. "Dark Master!" he cried bowing; at the sight of the prisoner some of the Stygians ran to change their bets. "Dark Master!" the Chitauri screamed again. "I was good just like the Dark Master commanded, does it end now? Has the Dark Master decided to stop the slimy, horrible things? Will the Dark Master send me to the light now? Oh please Dark Master, let it come" the Chitauri laughed manically. Odin looked at Loki & Morgana who were clearly entertained by his madness. Ynyr bowed to Loki and Morgana and left the ring. Loki stood up and raised his arms as Stygians cheered. "This fool was sent to spy on Stygia and as the law states the punishment is either The Challenge or Execution. Let this be a lesson to anyone else who plans to enter Stygian territory." Loki said. Odin watched in amazement as cheers and applause for the wayward god filled the air, Odin suddenly realised that Loki was adored here, on Stygia they looked forward to_ him_ being one of their kings; there was something very unsettling about that thought. "Let The Challenge begin" he said and sat down. The gong sounded again and a metal gate opened. The Chitauri stood in the centre of the ring muttering to himself and suddenly a black serpentine shape launched itself out of the darkness and into the air. It was Plague, the skeletal dragon spread its wings that had a green shimmer like crow feathers it let out a loud shriek that curdled the blood and the bright green luminescence of its eyes fixed on the Chitauri who wore a look of sheer terror. The dragon dived down with its talons ready to grasp but the Chitauri ran. The spectators cheered as the dragon turned and shrieked again. Loki smirked as he watched the familiar playing with the Chitauri, amused at the Chitauri's feeble attempts to escape the arena and the horrifying maw of the corpse-eating beast that pursued him. Loki chuckled to himself as the Chitauri begged for 'mercy from the Dark Master' just before Plague ripped him apart with its huge oversized blade-like fangs. The crowd roared in applause as the dragon chewed bones and ripped the flesh. Odin looked at Loki who smiled happily as he watched his 'pet' tear out entrails and swallow them whole.


	10. After the Feast

The feast Loki had held was by all accounts a success and the relations between Stygia and Asgard did improve but Odin was worried about what he'd seen on Stygia. He sat in Hlidskjalf, his great throne pondering what Loki was up to or if he was not up to something than Morgana surely was. Odin couldn't deny that Loki had proved a fine diplomat and the War-Class of Stygia had certainly improved relations with Asgard but something didn't sit right with Odin. Frigga came into the hall and saw Odin deep in thought. "Odin, what is wrong?" she asked sitting in her throne next to him.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right. I don't like Loki being in Stygia."

"Why? Because you can't check up on him?" asked Frigga

"Exactly, he could be planning something over there with that harpy of a wife of his"

"Can't you just be happy for him? He's finally found somewhere where he thrives, the Stygians like him, he has a wife who loves him and just think you'll now have legitimate grandchildren to play with" Frigga smiled clearly enraptured at the idea of having grandchildren. Odin however looked horrified the idea of Loki, the insidious god of lies, mischief and evil reproducing with Morgana, a powerful, Fleshcrafting Stygian sorceress and Archdemon of Lust, not even Odin could fathom the monstrous offspring they would produce.

* * *

Months had passed and Loki sat in the library studying the tomes of magic, he had almost mastered Necromancy then all he had left was the craft to study. He looked up as the door opened and Morgana walked in he smiled at her, the light of his life and returned to his book. Morgana made her way over to Loki and sat on his lap. The trickster god smiled slightly. "Something you need, my dear?" he asked

"Look" she said holding up a deep purple crystal. "Do you know what this is?"

"It looks like those jewels you wear only it doesn't have the swirling centre"

"That's right, these stones are called Soul Snares and they're very valuable to those of the Witch-Class they channel our power and when we slay an enemy this stone ensnares the soul and traps it within the jewel those trapped souls are what give it the 'shadow storm' appearance, the more souls the more impressive the storm but that's not all, when we channel our magic the enslaved souls add to our power"

"So the more souls trapped the more powerful the spell" Loki finished

"Yes, but I didn't come here to talk to you about jewels. My eldest brother Lucifer has returned from Earth and I'd like you to meet him" she said happily. Loki looked up from the book.

"What was he doing on Earth?" asked Loki

"He approves all 'deals' and claims on mortal souls, he also collects the souls of those we've struck 'deals' with and assigns which will be used as soldiers, in magic or as slaves. Finally if any of my kind breaks the rules concerning 'deals' it is Lucifer's responsibility to hunt them and punish them" she said. "Come meet him" she said tugging at Loki's arm. The trickster raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked

"No, I just think it would be a good idea to meet my eldest brother" Morgana insisted but she could tell Loki wasn't buying it. "Ok Lucifer and my brothers are going Sliver hunting in the wilds and you hardly ever go outside the city gates so I thought it would be good for you. Also you've been holed up in here for days."

"Alright, if it'll make you happy" Loki sighed closing the tome and linking arms with Morgana.

They walked into the throne room to see the Witch-King & Witch-Queen talking with Morgana's brothers. Loki recognised Cain and Belial; Avarice was the second youngest a tall vampiric man with piercing scarlet eyes and black wavy shoulder length hair that was usually tied back he had a van dyke beard with his moustache curled and always wore excessive finery, a true dandy. There was another man in there tall and slim with short, thick choppy black hair, he had his back to Loki and Morgana but wore a black coachman's cloak. "Lucifer" said Morgana merrily. The cloaked man turned and smiled. He was extremely handsome he had the closest resemblance to Morgana, the same large pale grey eyes and high arched eyebrows his black hair swept across his left eye underneath his cloak he wore a black business suit. He hugged Morgana tightly.

"Look at you" he said. "My little sister all grown up, how long has it been now?"

"About 200 years you brought the souls of the last Cholera pandemic" smiled Morgana, Lucifer laughed in reply.

"Ah, yes the 19th century was a busy time for me, nothing makes mortals more desperate than the spread of disease" he chuckled. "So this is your husband, Loki of Asgard, Mother told me you were getting married I apologise for not coming to the wedding" he said with a suave voice and held out his hand to Loki.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Loki shaking Lucifer's hand

"Actually we've already met, not face to face but I was on Earth during your attack" smiled Lucifer. Loki's eyes went wide and he stayed silent. "Please don't misunderstand, I'm not criticising, I was able to collect quite a few souls earlier than scheduled and quite a few more went on the books, nothing makes mortals forget how long eternity_ is_ like impending doom"

"How do you manage to take the mortals souls without repercussions?" asked Loki

"Simple really, I don't authorize too many contracts, as long as more souls head to the underworld than to Stygia balance is kept, things are as they should be. That is why there are so many rules when it comes to deals, we don't want to shift the natural order, but I must admit your attack did make for a delightful change of pace" he chuckled

"Morgana tells me you spend most of your time on Earth." Loki said changing topic

"In one form or another, I've spent centuries on Earth I've watched the mortals build their civilizations, seen leaders rise and fall, I've even had a hand in them. Mortals aren't difficult to evade. I'm over 2000 years old, I was the snake who first whispered to Eve and led men astray, I am known by many names, the mortals even have a religion devoted to one of my aliases." Lucifer smiled and looked at Morgana. "Why don't you come hunt Slivers with me and my brothers?"

"Well I've never hunted a Sliver before so I think I'd be more of a burden" said Loki

"Nonsense, this will be your blooding besides I'll only be around for a few days before I need to return to Earth, no rest for the wicked and I want to get to know my brother-in-law. Oh by the way if you're ever in Midgard or whatever you call Earth drop by" replied Lucifer handing Loki a business card.

"_House of Corruption_" Loki read. "This is a nightclub"

"It's _my_ nightclub, a playground for the hedonists and sinners of the mortal world. I'm in the penthouse, if you need to get up say to my doorman _'No path is darker than when your eyes are shut' _and he'll let you up" Lucifer smiled darkly. "Come we shall change and then head out" he continued before bowing to the Witch-King & Witch-Queen and they started to leave the throne room. Morgana's eyes narrowed.

"Lucifer!" she called. Her eldest brother turned and looked at her. "If any harm comes to him I'll have your balls for earrings" she hissed darkly.

"My, my, whatever happened to 'love is a weakness', dear sister?" smirked Lucifer but the glare Morgana returned wiped the smirk off his face. "Fine, Morgana, no harm will come to your precious husband".

* * *

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had tried everything they could fathom to make the disruptor work but it had failed for the last time. Dr Banner announced that it was back to the drawing board and Stark had disposed of the failed piece of equipment. Stark lay on his sofa thinking. "Tony come on" said Pepper looking up from her magazine. "You'll think of something it's not as if we're in any danger yet, I mean Thor's keeping an ear out for news of the coronation" she said trying to comfort the billionaire.

"That's not what I'm thinking about, I'm trying to work out where we went wrong" said Stark

"Well maybe if you stop thinking it'll come to you"

"Pepper, I can't stop thinking that's…" Stark eyes widened as an idea dawned on him. "Brilliant" he said sitting up. "Pepper your right"

"Oh write this day on the calendar, Tony Stark has realised someone other than himself can be right" joked Pepper.

"I've been looking at this all wrong. I need to step back take a breath and rethink this problem." Stark said pacing back and forth.

"Uh-huh" replied Pepper mid-rant. Tony Stark walked over to his bar and poured himself a bourbon he calmly drank the drink watching the light bend in the cut crystal glass. He put the glass down and suddenly an idea struck him. It's so simple he thought as he marched to his lab. "Jarvis, I need the Chitauri samples for testing" he said

_"Of course, Sir anything else?"_

"Not yet" said Stark entering the code for his lab. A beep sounded and the red light turned to green as the sliding door opened. Stark made his way over to his work bench and sat down he stared pensively at the Chitauri specimens in SHIELD containers he attached wires to each of the containers. "Jarvis simulate brain activity start at 10 watts" said Stark. The containers lit up as they stimulated brain activity, Stark watched the monitors, and the once flat line was now rippling steadily.

"_Neural Network is active, Sir_" said Jarvis. Stark bit his lip as he thought.

"Good keep it going" he said and walked over to a box of old parts that he meant to get rid of. He rummaged through for a while until he found a small transmitter and brought it over to the bench quickly making notes on the frequency, pulse and amplification it was set on. Stark switched the transmitter on and watched the monitor for any changes. He experimented with the frequencies, each time making a note of the settings. The inventor rubbed his beard then instead of increasing the signal frequency he decreased it again and again until suddenly a large spike appeared on the monitor. "Jarvis run a diagnostic, I wanna know if this is right" said Stark watching the electricity spikes in the neural network.

"_All units are functioning within specified parameters_" replied Jarvis. Stark continued to watch the monitor the energy spikes were getting larger and closer it was fascinating that at such a low frequency there were such amazing results. Stark stopped the experiment and got out his mobile. He dialled Bruce Banner and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Banner, I think we're making progress" said Stark into the phone "I'm sending you the results so we can start on the second stage testing".


	11. The Hunt

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains another sex scene.**

* * *

The hunting party rode out of the nightmarish corpse city and over a large barren wasteland dotted with strange monoliths and some of the strange creatures of Stygia. They rode with coursers and large dogs that were bred from the wolves of Stygia. Their face, breast and front legs had a black exoskeleton excluding their large pointed ears while the rest of their bodies were skeletal with patches of fine dark fur, ribs and vertebrae protruding, these beasts, like their feral relatives could easily tear a Sliver, which was four times their size down with their strong, powerful jaws and teeth. Slivers were found all over Stygia but since it was Loki's first hunt they had decided to track down a Forest Sliver as they were the easiest to kill. After the gallop through the wasteland they found themselves riding through the dark, twisted forests with beams of light cut up by the towering trees. Loki looked in wonder at the creatures of Stygia; the black rabbit-like creatures with glowing red eyes darting into their burrows and the majestic black stags with their bladed antlers grazing with their herd, the strange little feathered-dinosaur-like avian creatures sat watching in the trees or eating the leaves. Cain, Avarice and Belial rode on ahead while Lucifer chatted with Loki. "You've never been to the forests before have you?" said Lucifer

"No, I've been too busy studying Stygian magic, it's indeed difficult and time consuming"

"True but then that's also why we are so feared. You are abit older than my sister aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm just over a thousand years old" replied Loki

"Ha! You're still younger than me" laughed Lucifer. "I'm more than twice your age and like my sister I am also an Embodiment, the Embodiment of Pride to be specific."

"You seem to be fond of Morgana" said Loki. "She never mentioned you until you returned"

"That doesn't surprise me, I helped raise her while Father was fighting with Asgard; She thinks she's so smart but I know her better than she knows herself. I always knew she was special, she seems to have mellowed since marrying, your influence no doubt"

"Has she? The only thing I noticed change since we got married is I'm not as angry as I once was" said Loki

"You and she have a strong bond, stronger than love that's good; few can find a strong bond-mate." Lucifer smiled. "I take it she pleases you in more intimate matters?" he asked. Loki couldn't help blushing.

"Yes, despite her youth she is extremely….talented" said Loki awkwardly. Lucifer chuckled

"You need not feel embarrassed, brother. My sister_ is_ the Embodiment of Lust after all but if I may offer you some advice, change your approach once in a while; it'll keep her from getting bored of you. Oh and talk about the subject between the two of you it'll please her"

"If you were the first born, why didn't you compete for the throne?" asked Loki changing the subject

"Ruling has never appealed to me; I made it clear that I didn't want to rule even though I'm a sorcerer. So my parents made me the Overseer which is much more suited to me. I prefer to have a direct hand in the corruption we spread rather than ordering someone else to do it."

"You sound like you don't like taking orders" said Loki

"My pride prevents it but then we have that in common, don't we?" laughed Lucifer. "If you are worried that I would betray my sister you needn't concern yourself, I would walk through oblivion if she ordered it."

"Brother!" called Avarice. "Our hounds have caught the scent of our prey" he said. Lucifer chuckled.

"Then we shall slay the Sliver!" he said and the hunting party charged after the hounds. The adrenaline was pumping through Loki's body as the horses galloped through the forest following the hounds. They finally reached a clearing were Loki saw his first live Sliver a huge beast at least 7ft tall it had no visible eyes on its huge crested head attached to an elongated neck, a distinctive torso with two muscular bladed arms and no legs just the large serpentine body of muted brown skin with a thin layer of mucus. The Sliver shrieked as the hunters emerged and started to as its name suggested slither away the hunters gave chase. Avarice quickly shot an arrow into the prey and the hounds repeatedly leapt at the fast moving creature. Loki cleared his mind as he remembered a spell he'd studied in one of the beginner Fleshcrafting tomes. He focused his energy as they pursued the large beast; his adrenaline was pumping so much he was shaking, with one hand Loki held the reins of his horse and he thrust his arm forward fingers pointing at the Sliver. "Fhtaghu n'yil su esthinn fa'lyah" he whispered and the Sliver let out a distinctive cry, Loki clenched his hand into a fist and as he did the Sliver's head turned inside-out. A great cascade of blood of grey matter burst from its skull as the lifeless body fell to the ground. Lucifer, Cain, Avarice and Belial turned to look at Loki who was panting from the sheer amount of energy it took to cast the spell. "Is it dead?" he asked

"Well colour me astounded the whelp killed the Sliver" said Cain

"Cain! That is unworthy of you" snapped Avarice. Lucifer handed his horses reins to Belial and dismounted his horse. The beautiful man flicked his choppy hair out of his face and approached the body. Lucifer gestured to Loki to join him. Loki looked at the others Avarice and Belial nodded and smiled at him but Cain just glared. Loki handed Avarice his reins, dismounted and walked over to Lucifer. Lucifer held out his hand. "Hand me your dagger" he said. Loki handed his blade to Lucifer. Lucifer drove the blade into the Slivers chest, there was a crack as it went through the ribcage and Lucifer cut out the Sliver's heart – it was as big as a human head – he squeezed the blood out of the organ and smeared it on Loki's cheeks staining them with the Slivers blood then put the heart into a leather pouch and handed it to Loki. "As you are newly blooded and have the honour of first kill you will get to eat the beast's heart" said Lucifer cleaning Loki's blade on a patch of grass before handing it back to him.

"Congratulations Loki" said Belial and Avarice together. Lucifer glared at Cain.

"Cain! Congratulate your brother on his first kill" he ordered

"He _is not _my brother" growled Cain

"He has married our sister which makes him our brother, now show him some respect before I make you" snarled Lucifer, the beautiful man could look extremely terrifying when angry, very much like Morgana.

"Congratulations on your first kill" said Cain coldly. Lucifer gave Cain an icy look and turned his attention to the kill.

"Come Brothers let us bring our prize back to the Palace" said Lucifer.

The hunting party rode back with their prize. Loki's face was still stained with the Slivers blood and as they rode into the carrion city the people applauded. Loki wasn't sure whether they were cheering for their prize or his blooding and didn't really care. Loki and Lucifer gave the Sliver and its heart to the kitchen staff and told them to prepare a feast. They went into the palace and announced their return to the Witch-King and Witch-Queen. After the formalities Loki made his way outside and saw Morgana sitting in a gazebo sewing, the climbing plants twisted around the trellises making her look picturesque. Morgana looked up from her needlecraft and her face lit up at the sight of Loki. He approached her smiling and still stained with blood. "Woman, get into our bedroom and make yourself ready" he ordered. Morgana's expression turned to surprise and she raised her eyebrow.

"Loki, dearest, have you been drinking?" she asked. Loki was slightly taken aback by this response but shrugged it off. Pressing his lips against hers and kissing her passionately. Loki broke away from their kiss and Morgana sighed. "You are in a good mood" she smiled

"Did I not make myself clear?" he replied

"Oh I like you all grown-up" Morgana smiled seductively and Loki playfully spanked her as she headed inside.

Loki walked upstairs and went into the bedroom he and Morgana shared. Morgana was lying on the bed in her black satin and raven feather robe that draped elegantly over the dips in her hour-glass body. Loki went into their en suite bathroom and washed the Sliver blood off his face then returned to Morgana. He took off the top half of his clothing stood at the foot of the bed. "Take your robe off" he said and Morgana complied. Loki climbed onto the bed and separated her long slender legs. He licked his fingers and gently stroked her clit. Loki smiled at Morgana who was mewing with pleasure. "Do you like that?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Uh-huh" was all that Morgana could say. Loki smiled proudly and started to lick Morgana's quim. Slowly he explored her lower region gently licking. He found himself enjoying the sensation of Morgana getting wetter. Loki concentrated his efforts on Morgana's clitoris savouring every pleasured moan and cry of his name that came from her as he licked, kissed and gently sucked the small organ. Morgana begged him to have sex with her but Loki just smiled teasingly and continued focusing on her quim. As he licked her quim he slid his fingers inside her pressing on the most sensitive parts. Morgana trembled and moaned at the intensity of Loki's pleasuring. "Loki, I-I" she couldn't finish but Loki knew what she was trying to say and a smug smile crossed his face as she cried out. Loki stood up and started to take off his trousers.

"On your knees" he said simply. Morgana obeyed, her body was still trembling from the intensity of her last orgasm. Loki stroked her hair and kissed her before getting on the bed behind her. He pushed his throbbing shaft into Morgana who let out a pleasured moan as he entered her. Loki leant over her thrusting deep into her quivering body, so warm and wet. He cupped her breasts as he thrusted harder and deeper he groaned trying to hold back his climax. The pleasure was so intense Loki wasn't sure he could hold on. He could feel Morgana's body tightening as she approached her orgasm and leant close to her ear. "Come for me" he ordered in barely a whisper, Morgana moaned in reply. Loki could feel himself approaching his climax he thrusted faster and faster moaning in pleasure.

"Loki!" cried Morgana tensing as she reached the point of no return. Loki couldn't contain his release anymore as he heard her cry out his name he let out a distinctive pleasured groan before falling back on the bed smiling.

"Come here, nightshade" said Loki getting under the sheets. Morgana snuggled up to him resting her head on Loki's chest. "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"I know" smiled Morgana contentedly.

* * *

The Avengers were assembled on the Helicarrier. Stark and Banner were showing the results of the experiment. "We repeated the experiment many times and each time we received the same results" said Stark.

"How can they be right?" asked Barton. "The frequency is so low"

"We were looking at the neural network as an 'activated' ability" said Banner. "It's actually not focused the equivalent of our subconscious. I suspect that this transmission frequency is so low that the neural network doesn't realise its being targeted so the specimens used didn't need to protect themselves" he continued.

"There's more" said Stark putting up a recording. "This is one of the experiments, we left the transmitter running, now watch the spikes in the neural network" he said as the team watched.

"The spikes are getting closer together" said Agent Romanoff

"Exactly, but that's not all, watch this" said Stark pointing to the monitor as the spikes got closer and closer suddenly a mega-spike occurred and the line went flat. "If we leave the transmitter on it eventually causes so much interference in the neural network that it severs it entirely"

"So we can permanently cripple their attack parties" said Nick Fury. "Good work everyone, Thor have you heard anything about the coronation?"

"Nay, Director Fury. We still have time before the battle" replied Thor calmly

"Good because I've had our tech boys working night and day to prepare for this attack, we've got the latest SHEILD tech ready and waiting to blast those Chitauri bitches back to wherever they came from" said Nick Fury bringing up some new schematics.

"Aye, Director Fury with these weapons and Loki's army fighting alongside us we shall destroy the Chitauri" said Thor confidently. Nick Fury looked at the thunderer.

"Did Loki say he would fight alongside us?" he asked

"Nay but it is the honourable thing to do so he will fight with us."

"You'll forgive me if I don't hold my breath, Thor but somehow I doubt your turncoat of a brother is gonna come charging in to fix his mess." Fury said cynically. Thor wanted to protest but he knew that they had no reason to trust Loki. Thor wasn't even sure Loki was aware that the Chitauri were going to attack Earth because of him, when he saw Loki at the feast last time he'd seemed genuinely happy and carefree, it reminded him of the little boy he once knew. As Nick Fury droned on about 'plasma guns' and other uninteresting topics Thor slipped into memory of a time when he and Loki weren't at each other's throats but that time seemed like it never happened.

Thor's return to Asgard was met with the usual cheers and happy faces yet they seemed empty, Thor couldn't help but miss Loki he kept expecting him to return and suggest they go to Utgard, just like old times. The All-Father seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, the Ravens; Huginn & Muninn sat either side of him whispering in low squawks. "All-Father, I bring good news" said Thor. Odin looked at the thunderer and smiled. As Frigga hugged Thor and bid him welcome.

"Ah! Good news, you say, I shall be glad of it" said Odin

"Midgard is ready should the Chitauri attack." Thor said

"That is good news, indeed" agreed Odin

"Hath word been sent from Stygia during my absence?" asked Thor hopefully

"Nay, Loki has not sent word to us. You hope that he will fight beside you like when you were young ones but I fear you will be disappointed" said Odin

"I'm sure that's not it" said Frigga returning her seat beside Odin. "You've seen him; he's got a wife, a lot of things to learn and a whole realm to learn the ways of. For all you know Loki could be resolving a dispute between the War-Class and the Witch-Class." Frigga said. Odin raised an eyebrow

"The day Loki 'resolves a dispute' will be the day a Frost giant breathes fire" he said cynically. Thor opened his mouth to defend his brother but was interrupted when an imp flew into the hall. Its body was black from decay and it lacked any form of eyes, its bat-like wings where rotting and putrid. It landed and immediately bowed; its protruding skeleton creaked with its movements.

"I bring message from Prince-Consort of Stygia" said the foul creature. "Orders to give to hands of Queen of Asgard" the imp continued. Frigga held out her hand and the horrid imp took a scroll out of its leather satchel and handed it to her. "Prince-Consort sends his regards" said the imp before flying away. Frigga smiled as she opened the scroll.

"Is it from Loki, Mother? What does it say?" asked Thor. Frigga started to read the scroll aloud.

"Dear Mother, Thank you for coming to my feast it was good to see you again. My training is progressing well and I recently mastered Necromancy, I'm working on some endurance training before I carry on learning Fleshcrafting. I went hunting for the first time with my brothers-in-law and I killed a Sliver, those are huge hive-minded, plant-eating creatures that have the most delicious meat, by the way. I got my blooding for that and when we returned a feast was held for me and I ate the Sliver's heart, it's a Stygian rite of passage for new hunters. This leads me onto my next piece of news, at the feast the Witch-King Asmodeus announced that Morgana and I are ready to be coroneted, you can imagine my shock but I'm pretty sure Morgana's brother, Lucifer had something to do with it. We haven't got a date yet but I wanted to invite you and Thor to come see it, I thought about inviting Odin but in truth…" Frigga paused for a moment

"Well? What does the little viper say about me?" huffed Odin and Frigga carried on reading.

"I don't think I can take another sneer of disdain from him" she read raising her eyebrows. Odin childishly huffed as Frigga continued reading. "I will send you official invitations when all the boring details are finalised. In other news I found out I have older brothers in Jotenheim, Helblindi and Býleistr. I think when I'm the Witch-King I'll try to create a diplomatic relationship with Jotenheim maybe I can even bring about peace between Asgard and Jotenheim, I doubt anything will come from it though, you know how hard-headed giants can be. Give my regards to Thor and Morgana sends her best wishes and hopes you'll come to the coronation. Regards Loki" finished Frigga.

* * *

Fun Fact: Blooding is actually a real tradition...or at least it used to be before fox hunting was banned. If it was your first hunt and you kill a fox its blood was smeared on your cheeks by the hunt master.


	12. Unexpected Guests

It was a week before Thor received the official date of Loki & Morgana's coronation. He had informed SHIELD and Nick Fury had insisted they had taken care of preparations for the invasion but refused to tell Thor what they had planned. Thor felt uneasy leaving the Directors office. He found himself wondering into the training room where Captain Rogers was working out with a punch bag. The soldier stopped and shook his hands, his knuckles were red from the impact and he smiled at Thor. "You alright thunderer?" he asked catching his breath

"Huh? Forgive my intrusion Captain? My thoughts have led me here" apologised Thor snapping out of his train of thought.

"I take it your meeting with Fury didn't go so well" said Rogers

"He will not tell me what precautions he is taking now that he knows when the Chitauri will attack. I see no fortifications, no sparring, yet he did not hesitate to tell everyone else" replied Thor frustrated.

"Well, look at it this way; you're going to your brother's coronation, right?"

"Aye"

"What if you reveal something to your brother and the Chitauri have spies there?" said Captain Rogers. Thor pondered this question, he could understand the reasoning now, he didn't_ like_ it but he understood it. Rogers could see Thor's expression and swiftly changed the subject. "Hey, how about you and me go a few rounds?" said Rogers enthusiastically. Thor smiled at the gesture.

"Normally my friend I would be honoured but I'm afraid I must decline for my heart would not be in the battle"

"So I take it you'll be heading back to Asgard until the coronation."

"Aye"

"Well don't worry about anything we'll be right here when you get back and who knows you may be able to convince Loki or Morgana to fight alongside us"

"You seem to be the only one aside from myself who believes that Captain" said Thor putting his hand on the soldiers shoulder. "It is good to hear, I thank you"

* * *

Loki threw a thigh bone from the balcony overlooking Stygia and Plague launched into the air to retrieve it. The dragon snapped its jaws shut and returned to its master. "Good, now drop it" said Loki and Plague obeyed. Loki picked up the bone and Plague made a distinctive clicking sound. "You want it?" asked Loki playfully. "You want the bone? Go get the bone!" he said launching it into the air with Plague in hot pursuit. Morgana lay napping on the black velvet lounge on the balcony and Loki had draped his green jacket over her exposed shoulders. The two of them had been rehearsing their coronation since dawn and this was the first time they had to relax. Loki smiled at Morgana sleeping peacefully as he played with his pet. Suddenly the thought dawned on him, he would finally be king and not just king of Stygia but all its vassals, this was what he'd wanted, so why did he feel empty. Loki sighed as Plague returned to its master, the dragon could see its master was unhappy and tilted its head then licked Loki's face with its forked tongue. Loki smiled and petted the creature. "Well thank you for trying to cheer me up" he said stroking the familiar. Plague started growling viciously its oversized fangs glistened sinisterly as a knock came from the Drawing room door. Loki walked inside from the balcony accompanied by Plague and shut the doors behind him. "Enter" he said. A slave came into the room and bowed before Loki.

"My Lord, your mother and brother have arrived from Asgard" he said timidly. Loki raised an eyebrow. _Why are they early the coronation isn't for another two days_ he thought to himself. "Very well ready some rooms for them" he ordered. The wheels in Loki's head were turning _Thor must know the Chitauri are coming for me, he's stupid but not so stupid he can't work out the obvious. He must have come early to discuss the coming battle_. Loki's eyes narrowed and he walked out of the Drawing room accompanied by Plague.

Thor and Frigga were standing in the foyer of the palace. Frigga couldn't help but stare in horror at the beautiful yet horrifying portraits that adorned the walls and the tormented statues. Thor looked up at the huge chandelier that hung above the marble foyer the chandeliers dragon framework was dripping with beautiful crystals that caused the light to dance hypnotically. "It's said that each of those crystals is made from the tears shed by those who made a deal with a Witch-Class Stygian" Loki's voice called down snapping Thor's attention away from the chandelier.

"Loki" smiled Frigga approaching him with her arms open. Loki hugged Frigga.

"I'm having rooms made up for you, I must say I didn't expect you to arrive so soon" he said

"Thor suggested we come early and spend a little time together as a family" said Frigga. Loki's eyes darted to Thor and he stared coldly.

"I see" he said simply. Plague hissed threateningly at Thor. "Well I shall give you a tour of the palace then" Loki said.

"Where is your wife, brother?" asked Thor

"Morgana is napping on the drawing room balcony, we've been rehearsing for the coronation and I didn't wish to wake her" Loki replied coldly as he took them around the palace avoiding the slave pens and the servants areas explaining what the rooms were used for and any history they had. "And here is the 'Hall of Shadows' commonly known as the ballroom" said Loki as he led them into a huge, opulent ballroom dotted with sparkling crystal chandeliers and a grand chandelier directly over the dance floor which was made with patterned marble & granite. At one end was an elevated podium with two thrones and above it a beautiful velvet canopy and to the far corner a small stage for the orchestra. Large Corinthian columns held up the arches of the stunning grandeur room decorated with baroque wall mouldings which accentuated the portraits hanging on the walls. "Here are the portraits of all the Stygian royalty from the Witch-Class" said Loki. "Once I am coroneted my portrait will be here with Morgana's"

"I wasn't aware that Stygians dance" said Frigga

"On the contrary Mother, Stygians love dancing. A great deal of their culture involves dancing."

"Is that so, brother?" asked Thor feigning interest. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Indeed, before battle Stygian wives will perform a 'whip dance' for their husbands that makes the night of passion so unforgettable they slice through their enemies just to return home" he replied Frigga smiled.

"That does sound like a very typical Stygian tradition" she said. Plague suddenly darted across the room and launched itself onto a slave hissing and snarling. The slave screamed as the slavering beast snapped at him.

"Plague, drop him" said Loki drolly and the dragon got off the trembling slave. The slave stood up and headed over to Loki.

"My Lord, the rooms are prepared for your guests" the slave said

"Good, please show my Mother to her room. I'd like a word with my brother" said Loki

"At once, my Lord" said the slave and gestured to Frigga to follow him. Once they had left Loki turned to Thor and glared.

"Now, why are you here?" he asked bluntly

"Mother told you, to spend time with you" said Thor

"Oh right, you're going to play dumb, as much as you play the role well Thor I'm not in the mood" Loki hissed

"Very well, Loki if you wish me to speak plainly, I shall, do you have any intention of facing the Chitauri?" asked Thor seriously. A lump formed in Loki's throat he felt like he would choke on his words.

"Why should I? You seem to be perfectly capable of protecting your precious Earth" Loki said bitterly his green eyes shining venomously.

"Would you let innocents die just to spite me?" asked Thor

"Would you ever consider me an equal? I don't care a bit for those pathetic mortals, in fact I'd enjoy watching them squirm as they were crushed underneath a Chitauri army, just because it'd hurt you"

"Father was right; you still are rotten to the core" said Thor. Loki grit his teeth and swung his fist at Thor with all his strength. The thunderer's head jerked to the side at Loki's punch and the skinny god of mischief pushed past Thor and stormed off, neither noticing the portrait of Morgana watching them closely.


	13. Coronation

The young witch was not pleased at this development she had to convince Loki to fight alongside Thor. Then she smiled to herself she went down to the atrium where Thor was sitting looking at the flowers. The thunderer saw Morgana approaching him with Loki's jacket draped over her shoulders. "You were right, my lady, the flowers of Stygia are very different to the flowers on Asgard" he said "they are beautiful but they fight and feed off each other"

"As do we all, Thor" said Morgana sitting on the stone bench next to the thunderer.

"Have you spoken to Loki?" asked Thor

"I didn't need to. He's in our bedroom sulking, I take it you two had a fight." Morgana enquired smiling. Thor chuckled quietly as though he was laughing at himself.

"Aye, my lady, you could say that"

"Look Thor, believe it or not I want Loki and you to fight side-by-side but although the wound has been lanced it is yet to heal" she said gently. Thor looked at the witch, her dark mahogany, almost black hair blowing in the breeze.

"I can't understand you, Morgana? Are you friend or foe?" asked Thor

"Wouldn't you like to know, friend and foe are one and the same in the kingdom of corruption, walk in the darkness and you can never _know_ who your friends are, you must trust your instincts."

"No riddles, Morgana"

"Very well, if you want Loki's help you're going to have to drop the whole arrogant prince thing. Ask Loki, show him you consider him an equal and worthy to you, _tell him you need his help_, all he's ever wanted was to be equal to you"

"I can never trust him"

"You'd be a fool to trust him, just as you'd be a fool to trust me…but sometimes 'the fool' is the part we are meant to play" said Morgana darkly a tarot card forming out of darkness in her hand with a picture of a vampiric harlequin on it. "Make of that what you will" she smiled and the card disappeared in smoke.

"Why are you so interested in Loki & me fighting together?" asked Thor

"I'm bonded to Loki in way stronger then love. When he hurts I hurt and he hurts a lot Thor." Morgana said. Thor's eyes narrowed it was clear the thunderer didn't trust the witch and with good reason he knew she was hiding something.

"I know that you want events to play out a certain way, what I don't know is why"

"That's because you don't need to know. Consider the alternative, you keep your pride and all those poor mortals are killed because of it" said Morgana leaning closer to Thor. "Perhaps Jane Foster might not be so lucky in the second Chitauri attack" she whispered into Thor's ear.

"Silence your poisonous words, witch! I will protect her" growled Thor. Morgana was unfazed by the outburst.

"Oh I'm sure you will, but then while you're protecting her how many others will be sacrificed? All those poor unfortunate souls lost because you couldn't ask for help" she said donning a tragic pose mockingly

"You're enjoying this" said Thor glaring

"It amuses me that you are willing to sacrifice so many lives for one woman and yet you still consider yourself the Hero" the witch smiled. Thor opened his mouth to protest then the penny dropped if he wanted to keep people safe from this Chitauri invasion then he'd have to swallow his pride.

* * *

Loki paced back and forth sulking while Plague lay on the bed. "He thinks he can just barge in here and order me about, well bollocks to that!" he shouted. Plague's head jerked up at its master's obscenities. "I mean centuries of being pushed aside like a child, now he wants me to bring my armies and protect his precious Earth, the gall!" the trickster god grumbled. He sat back on the bed and picked up the book on his bedside table and started to read. As he turned the pages he felt his anger melting away. There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, too loud to be a servant or slave. Plague growled but didn't move. "Go away, Thor" snarled Loki putting the book down and folding his arms defensively and pouting childishly. Thor opened the door and walked into the bedroom despite Loki's protest. The trickster god glared icily at the thunderer. "In case you are unaware, 'go away' does not mean 'come in'" he hissed

"Loki, I will not leave until you listen to me"

"So I imagine, no doubt you intend to back me into a corner and pummel me until I agree to clean up my mess" the scrawny dark haired god said bitterly

"No brother, I'm here to ask for your help" replied Thor. Loki's eyes stopped glaring and widened in surprise.

"What trickery is this?" Loki asked clearly thinking allowed

"You're the trickster not I" replied Thor. Loki's mind was reeling Thor could see he was trying to work out why Thor was acting this way. "We used to fight side-by-side; it can be that way again. You and I don't have to fight each other brother, we can fight together."

"I don't want things to be as they were, I was the runt then. I like it here on Stygia, here my people adore me, admire me and respect me, my wife loves me for who I am not how many trolls I've slain and I'm finally treated with the respect I deserve, even my brothers-in-law treat me as an equal."

"Loki I-" Loki gestured for Thor to stop speaking

"I've finally found a place where I'm happy and you come blustering in bringing back all these painful memories with you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" said Loki, his voice was starting to crack like he was on the verge of tears but he tried to hide it.

"Nay, brother, I'm sorry that my presence causes you so much pain" replied Thor suddenly realising how scarred Loki was from the difference in treatment between the two of them. Loki's eyes dropped and he rubbed his mouth pensively. There was silence between the two for a few minutes as Loki collected his thoughts and analysed the situation.

"If I fight to defend Midgard, then I will return to Stygia once the battle is over to rule alongside my wife. I will _never_ return to Asgard. Is that clear?" said Loki

"You have my word, Brother. I will not try to bring you back to Asgard" said Thor

"Then you and I will ride to battle together" Loki said giving Thor a little sideways smile.

* * *

The day of the coronation came Thor and Frigga were hustled into the ballroom which had been prepared for the coronation the smell of incense was in the air and Frigga could feel magic in the room. Asmodeus & Morrigan, Morgana's father & mother stood by the thrones at the end of the room talking to a scribe who wore a black monk's cowl that turned to smoke at the hem, carried a large black book and wore a mask that looked like the skull of a ram. Nobles, heroes and dignitaries were talking excitedly amongst each other. "Thor!" came a voice Thor turned his head and saw Belial approaching with his brothers and a young woman. "My lady Frigga" said Belial bowing. "You look more radiant whenever I see you" he said kissing Frigga's hand

"And you are just as charming as ever Prince Belial"

"Ah! My lady may I present my brothers Lucifer, Avarice and Cain" said Belial presenting each of the men to Frigga. "And this is our half-sister Lady Jezebel" he continued presenting a black haired woman. Thor's eyes widened as he noticed that one half of the woman's face and body was decaying and blackened with sections of bone showing, her eyes were scarlet and if it weren't for the fact she was half rotted she would've been very attractive.

"Greetings my Lady, I didn't know Lady Morgana had a sister" said Thor trying not to stare

"My younger sister likes to think she's the queen bee but that's not true at all" said Jezebel a forked tongue momentarily appeared as she spoke. "We share a Mother but that is all, if I had been born of the Witch-Class I would be the one being crowned now" she said coldly and took Thor's hand. "I would never have turned you away Thor Odinson" she said seductively Lucifer glared at her.

"That's enough Jezebel! You may be our Mother's daughter and you may also be a Stygian but you are still illegitimate, it's only by Mother's request that you are here at all" he snarled putting Jezebel in her place. "I apologize on my half-sister's behalf she is…..unruly" said Lucifer

"Aye, are you one of Morgana's brothers? I did not see you at Loki's feast" said Thor

"Yes, I am the first born and the Embodiment of Pride. I am also the Overseer which means I spend most of my time on Earth, Svartalfheim and occasionally act as a delegate to our vassals" said Lucifer smiling darkly.

"Why do you travel to Svartalfheim?" asked Frigga

"I cleared a contract Morgana had on a Dark Elf there, Malekith I believe his name was" said Lucifer then quickly changed the subject. "Are you looking forward to the coronation?" Lucifer asked Frigga

"Oh yes, I've been looking forward to it. I confess I don't know much about Stygian customs"

"Neither did Loki when he first arrived, my lady" laughed Avarice, the dandy of the brothers. "But you needn't worry coronations are one of our more boring ceremonies" he continued playfully. Frigga chuckled in reply when the sound of a horn filled the hall. The great sea of nobles parted, separating to either side of a path to the thrones on the other side of the room where the masked scribe stood with Asmodeus & Morrigan. Music suddenly started to play; a low, haunting sound filled with pain and sorrow like a requiem but it was so beautiful, so full of passion that Thor felt it tugging on his heart. Then a choir started to sing, softly at first, their ghostly voices perfect to the music that filled the room. A man in similar robes to the masked scribe but instead of wearing a mask he had his hood up and gently swung an incense burner as he slowly walked up to the other end of the room then two figures appeared side-by-side. Loki & Morgana slowly walked behind the man they both wore huge coronation mantels which trailed behind them, the white fur was broken up by black velvet with beautiful blue embroidery of dragons and elaborate patterns. Morgana had her hair tied back in a platted bun so intricate that not a single hair was stray, the make-up made her skin look like a porceline doll and she wore a large livery collar with a blue stone hanging in the centre. The two walked past everyone without looking at them. When they reached the steps to the podium they got on one knee in perfect unison and the masked scribe approached them with a large black book. Then he opened the book which he held with one hand, the other hand he extended over Loki & Morgana and started to speak in the old Stygian tongue. "Gof'nn duhtiann e xernais, niethii, yog nialless. Fl'yinnz i aicess Stygia nyya yith ai hrii nfdellor…." Thor furrowed his brow at the strange words that the masked scribe spoke when his long speech finished Loki and Morgana stood up and slowly walked forward and sat in their respective thrones. Morrigan walked over to one of the scribes and picked up a crown that looked like a headdress adorned with twisted dragon horns and walked over to her daughter. "I crown thee Morgana, Witch-Queen of Stygia and the Dark Realms" she said placing the crown on Morgana's head. The young witch's appearance instantly became more demonic. Morrigan then returned to her original place and Asmodeus walked over to the scribes and picked up a larger version of the crown Morgana wore and walked over to Loki.

"I crown thee Loki, Witch-King of Stygia and the Dark Realms" he said placing the crown on Loki's head. Asmodeus returned to his place and the masked scribe approached Morgana with a sceptre that was about the length of Morgana's fingertips to her elbow it was beautifully adorned with two dragons fighting over a purple stone at the top of the sceptre and down the shaft it had a vertebral appearance like the blackened spine of some great enemy of Stygia had been used to make it.

"Morgana, as Witch-Queen I present you with the staff, Atrocity may the blood of your enemies feed its power" he said then he turned and picked up a large black spear with three blades crafted with such beauty and horror even Thor was amazed despite the spears darkness it shimmered like a beautiful sliver of midnight, like an evil version of Gungnir, snakes coiled around the spear and on each of the blades were intricate pictures and Stygian runes. "Loki, as Witch-King I present you with the magic spear, Depravity with it you may flay the skin off your enemies from a distance or impale the enemies of Stygia" he said and stepped aside. Loki could feel the magic within this spear, a weapon to rival Gungnir, both spear and magic staff. _A fitting weapon for a king_ Loki thought to himself.

At the celebratory feast Morgana and Loki had changed from their coronation mantles but still wore their crowns. There was a great deal of merriment and Thor was quite surprised that Stygians had the ability to be merry. After the feast everyone moved to the ballroom. Thor stood at the side watching Avarice dance with Frigga to traditional Stygian music, fast paced with a variety of pipes, strings and hurdy-gurdy. Loki sat in his throne watching the dancers. Morgana sat next to him and put her hand on his. Loki stood up and gestured to the orchestra that he wanted a different song. The crowd gathered on the dance floor parted as Loki led Morgana to the floor and they started to waltz to a haunting harp accompanied by a flute and the faint beat of drums. Thor watched his brother dance and it seemed so hard to do, his eyes kept drifting to Morgana's light feet gliding over the floor and up to her winding body the movements and shape of her body gave her a snake-like hypnotism to her movement. Loki had noticed Thor's intense staring and smiled smugly at the thought of the one thing Loki had that Thor never would. All of a sudden he wasn't so hesitant to fight alongside his once-brother.


End file.
